The Sacred Queen Caitlin
by Riversong650
Summary: A secret group of society have Caitlin kidnapped along with Hawke. What they want from her will transform both hers and Hawke's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N:**_ _This story is placed under the rating "M" due to the content of the next chapters to follow_

* * *

 **The Sacred Queen Caitlin**

He watched her leave the apartment and the hanger. He'd lost track of how many times he'd actually done this. It had been months since he had started. She was perfect, and exactly what they wanted. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. She was of medium build, slender, with strawberry red hair that glinted more red in the sun. Her skin was pale and smooth, and her eyes were large, blue pools that called to him. So beautiful. So innocent. He wanted to look into them. She didn't have the slightest idea of what he was planning. He'd never approached her in all the weeks he had been watching. She had no idea of his existence. He could have any woman he wanted but he wanted her and yet he could not.

* * *

"Hey String, Bluestone just called," Cait said."The films are ready,"

"Do you want me to go?"

"I'll go, I could use a break from being stuck in the office," Cait said. "Dom, is like a kid with paperwork,"

"How bad did he mess it up this time?"

"Let's say this isn't his worse," Cait said. "Why did I bother trying to create a filing system,"

"Cait, you should know by now that he's too set in his ways,"

"Yeah, but I try to be optimistic," Cait said. "I better get going before they close for lunch,"

"Cait, you don't have to rush back," Hawke said. "Go relax for a bit, I'll hold down the fort,"

"Thanks String," Cait said. "Do you want me to bring you anything back?"

"No, I'm good," Hawke said as he walked with her towards the hanger door.

As Cait headed out of the hanger She passed a white van, windows tinted almost black, and she sensed someone behind her. It happened with terrifying swiftness. The man lifted her off her feet just as the van door opened on her left; very strong, he handled her easily. A hand covered her mouth before the scream could form. Her car keys jangled as they hit the ground. The man spun her into the opened door just as she began to struggle and kick. His arm was a band of iron across her body. Other hands grabbed her from inside the van and pinned her to the floor.

"HAWKE! HELP! " Cait managed to wry away her mouth long enough to scream.

Hawke instantly turned and headed out to see Caitlin in the van. Hawke bolted towards the van engaging in fight to save her, throwing a few punches with the man Hawke was knocked out by surprise from an unexpected second hand.

"Take him," A voice said.

"We don't need him, only the woman," Another voice said.

"He's seen us," The other voice said. "We can't let him go to the authorities,"

Holding her face down against the carpet the man straddled her, his hand clenched in her hair. Her arms were locked to her side. She tried to struggle or squirm loose but he overpowered her, holding her helpless. It was hard to even breathe. More hands held her ankles together as she tried to kick free. The door slammed loudly and the van began moving.

Before she could cry out or even draw a breath the man on top of her pulled her head up and pressed a foul-smelling cloth against her mouth and nose. The fumes made her want to gag, and she fought not to breathe. The man continued to hold the cloth tightly against her mouth. She bucked frantically, pinned beneath his weight. The pressure of the rag on her face was unyielding; she was completely helpless. Cait tried to twist her head but was held firmly in place.

Finally, the pressure in her chest mounting, her lungs begging for air, she was forced to draw a deep, ragged breath. The nauseous fumes swirled through her head and she fought the wave of blackness. The man continued to hold the cloth over her face, his grip uncompromising. Another breath and she felt herself go completely limp, she was slipping over the edge into blackness, she couldn't fight it any longer….

* * *

 _Four hours later..._

"Michael, something's happened to String and Cait!" Dominic shouted into the phone. "They're gone!"

"What do you mean gone?!"

"I came back to the hanger and they're not here!" Dominic said. "It wasn't closed down!"

"Maybe they went to grab a bite to eat at the food truck," Michael said.

"Michael, those two birds do not eat food truck!" Dominic shouted. "I'm telling you something's happened to them!"

"Alright, just stay there," Michael said. "I and my team will be there,"

* * *

Caitlin struggled for consciousness, swimming from a great depth trying to reach the surface. As she shifted position, she realized she was completely naked; there was a rough surface along her back and legs, and something cold about her right ankle.

With sudden clarity she remembered the van, and the men, and Hawke, she snapped awake. Her head throbbed with a dull ache. Quickly she looked around the room seeing that she was in what appeared to be jail like cell. The something cold around her ankle was a shackle it was locked to the frame of the bed with a small padlock.

"Caitlin? are you all right?" Hawke asked with frantic concern.

Hawke in an adjoining cell rushed over to the bars that separated the two friends.

Sitting naked in front of Hawke, with only a blanket covering her, chained to the bed, she felt small, and vulnerable. Caitlin coiled herself into a tight ball.

"Oh god! what's going on?!" Caitlin cried. "Did they?..."

"No, they didn't," Hawke reassured her. "Only undressed you,"

"How come you're not?"

"I don't know," Hawke said. "I know they want you, not me,"

"How do you know?"

"Just before I passed out I heard them talking," Hawke said. "I got in the way,"

"Who and why.."Caitlin said.

"I can answer those for you," A masked man wearing a red hooded cloak said as he appeared from the doorway."Well, the why part to be more exact,"

Caitlin shivered at the sight of the masked hooded figure flanked by the same two men that grabbed both her and Hawke.

"Why?" Hawke demand.

"Because, she's perfect," The mysterious man said.

"What do you mean?!" Hawke said. "What do you want with her?!"

"Her red hair, porcelain skin and delicate bone structure and her eyes the perfect shade of blue," The masked man said. "She is exactly what we've been looking for,"

"For what?!" Caitlin exclaimed.

"My sacred Queen," The mysterious man claimed. "It's mating season,"

The figure summoned the guards to open the door. A tall muscular man in a black hooded robe stepped through the door, taking his place next to the mysterious figure. The man pulled back his hood revealing his face and eyes that were hungrily undressing Caitlin.

"Oh god!" Caitlin cried out stumbling to the back wall of her cell.

"I've been watching you for months now, Miss O'Shanussey," The masked man said. "I've waited a long time to gaze into those eyes and it was worth the wait,"

"What do you mean by we?" Hawke asked.

"There can't be a show without an audience,"

"No, you can't!" Hawke yelled. "Leave her alone!"

"Prepare her," The masked man said summoning the guards to retrieve her. Quickly entering the cell the two men unshackled her dragging her out. Her blanket dropped to the floor exposing her for all to see.

"LET GO OF ME!" she cried as she struggled to break free.

"Wait! let me be the one," Hawke shouted.

"Hawke, no," Caitlin cried out.

The mysterious man stopped turning to Hawke. "Why?"

"Your not going to see passion if she goes with him," Hawke said. "You can't have a good show without it,"

"I sense there's more to this than the theatrics," The cloaked figure said. "I think it's much more, tell me and don't lie. I've seen something interesting while I watched her over the last few months. I know what your hiding from her, it's a pity she doesn't know,"

"I love her," Hawke said looking over to Caitlin. Her eyes shifted from fear to shock

"Yes, Caitlin dear he is telling the truth." The man said."You never saw the glances of longing and the look of hurt when you would leave for the company of another man. You hid it well Mr. Hawke to those around you but when you thought no one was looking or alone, the facade fell. From a distance I watched the two of you play a waltz to each others feelings,"

"The both of you will produce a beautiful child," The masked man said. "Prepare him as well,"


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:** This story was inspired by a dream I had one night and some contents are similar to the film "Eye's Wide Shut,_ _"_

 _The graphic sex scenes I cannot take credit for since I do not have the slightest talent in such those kind is writings. I must give that_ credit _to a dear friend who helped me with my other stories under this section._

 **The Sacred Queen Caitlin**

* * *

"I'm telling you something's wrong!" Dominic exclaimed. "I found the jeep running and the TV still on..."

"Alright, I agree," Archangel said as he completed his walk through. "Something isn't right,"

"Sir, a witness saw a white van speed off about three hours ago" Marella said. "The team is taking an impression of the skid marks,"

"That has to be them!" Dominic said."But who? And why?"

"There hasn't been anything unusual going on with either of them?" Archangel asked.

"No, everything's been going well," Dominic said. "In fact, I think String was finally going to open up to Caitlin,"

"Dom, go check on Airwolf just to be sure," Archangel said.

"I'm on my way,"

* * *

Caitlin's hands were tied to a hook hanging from the ceiling. Her legs are spread about two feet with a spreader bar. Two beautiful naked women walk into the room. A tall busty blond brings in a bucket and a sponge. The short thin brunette has a long clothing box.

"Please. Where am I? Please let me down. Who are you?" They just stared back at her and smiled.

They put up her hair with a clip and start giving her body a sponge bath. The two women pay particular attention to her breasts, her trimmed petal, and tight ass. All the while, she continued to beg them to let her go.

When they were finished bathing her, they started rubbing strong smelling lotion over her legs and arms. Soon, the majority of her body is hairless. Suddenly two men dressed in black suits enter the room. "Is the Queen ready?" one of them asks. "The subjects are starting to show up."

"Please. Let me go." She starts to beg the two men. Tears streaming down her. Everyone still ignoring her.

"Why are you doing this?!" She cried. "Where's String?!"

"Just a second", the blond replies. She and the brunette rub a lotion all over her body that seems to make her skin glow. The blond goes to the box and takes out a purple and gold embroided silk ceremonial robe. "There." The two men start to walk towards Caitlin. Untying her her hands and removing the spreader bar the two men hold her to her spot. The two women dress her in the ornate robe fit for a Queen. The brunette goes into another box brought in by the two men. Carefully lifting out a large extravagant ornate mask of golden swirls with a cascade of gold, diamonds, beads, pearls, and tassels. The mask itself adorned with glittery and a shimmery cream finish. Fit for a Queen. The two women carefully place the mask over her face instantly feeling the weight. Tying the ribbon in place. The two women pinned the hood to conceal the rest of her head. Total anonymity. She was ready.

"The Queen is ready," The two women proclaim.

She started to struggle. They just kept on ignoring her it didn't matter what she wanted or thought. They lead her down a hallway making her realize that they were being held in a palatial mansion. They came to a door guarded by yet another man dressed in a black suit. "It's about time" the guard mumbles. He gives three knocks on the door. Outside the door two men dressed in hooded black robes each holding a staff, repeat the three knocks. The announcement of the Queen's arrival.

Two men dressed in black hooded robes replacing the suited guards flank her sides. The door opens revealing to Caitlin an expansive dramatic marble hall lit with hundreds of candles, with high ceilings and walls covered with black silk. The center of the hall floor was covered in red carpet and the mysterious red cloaked figure standing with an ornate staff. The two men began to gently pull Caitlin towards the center. Again starting to struggle finding it no use as they moved closer inside she sees the hall awash with hooded and venetian masked figures. Caitlin is trying to keep herself from visibly trembling the mask for now hiding her tears.

Upon reaching the Master of Ceremonies the two men are dismissed leaving Caitlin alone.

"My Queen," The Master says bowing his masked head.

The surrounding crowd follow in gesture. The Master raises his ornate gold staff giving one pound to the floor.

"You have been chosen as the new Queen for the sole purpose to copulate and produce a child," The Master said. "You will remain here until you do so,"

"Why?"

"You do not ask questions," The Master said. "You have one purpose only,"

The Master and his two men moved away from her to reveal a bed covered in satin purple sheeting. Caitlin began to shake at the sight of the King sized mattress and no sign of Hawke.

"There will be a break from tradition," The Master said. "The copulation will be with an outsider,"

Stirrings began around the crowd of the unexpected news. "When he is revealed, your fears will subside. I promise,"

Once again he raises his staff giving two pounds to the floor. "Bring him forth,"

The doors open revealing a man dressed in a blue robe similar to Caitlin's. His dark blue and gold mask adorned with tall dark blue feathers. As she they pulled him to the center placing him next to Caitlin. Facing each other. The Master began a chant.

"Hawke, please tell me it's you,"

"It's me Cait, are you all right?"

"I'd be lying if I said yes," She said. "What about you?"

"I'd be lying too," Hawke said. "Cait, I can't see a way out of this,"

"I know," Caitlin said. "String...I'm going to ovulate soon,"

"I know," He said. "It's going to happen, Cait,"

The Master finished his chant. "It is time," He declared again giving one pound to the floor.

Two masked men and women appeared disrobing Hawke and Caitlin. Murmurs came from the surrounding crowd at the sight of their naked bodies. Next their masks were removed simultaneously. The intensity of the surrounding murmurs increase as they lay witness to the chosen. Hawke looks to Caitlin she just stood there as a statue, like a monument frozen for eternity. The fear she felt was a being in itself because it wasn't just in her it was all around her. Her eyes trying so terribly hard to force the rest of her tears back and keep herself from crying. Embarrassed that Hawke has to see her this way full of fear. Feeling just as embarrassed as she Hawke uses every fiber of his body to keep his composure for her. Mortified at the thought that if he had not interfered she would be here alone being taken by a complete stranger.

"You will begin the copulation," The Master of Ceremonies ordered.

He took his place on a throne like chair of gold and red to watch over the proceedings.

"Cait, look at me. Remember your first day on the movie set and the kiss?"

"Yeah," she barely breathed out.

"Imagine the feeling of that kiss and imagine we're at the cabin in my loft," Hawke said. "That's how we're going to get through this,"

"More than a second take," Caitlin said remembering his remark back at the studio.

"Yeah, definitely..."

"Enough talking!" The Master said.

"Hey! we're not a machine!" Hawke shot back."Do you want a good show?!"

The Master silently sat back in his throne. "You will not be warned again,"

Without speaking, Hawke put his hand up to her face, brushed her cheek and then ran his hands through her hair. Grasping it firmly, he pulled her towards him and kissed her passionately, holding her there for what seemed like an eternity. He released her from his kiss, but not his grasp, looking at her appreciatively once more, as he felt her hands stroking his body.

He kissed her again. A little more slowly this time, he was taking his time, because the first touch of his lips on hers sent a jolt through his body that made him almost afraid. Their lips moved slowly, languidly. His hand traveled down her arms and back up, making every tiny hair stand on end. Slowly his hand traveled across her shoulder, his fingertips brushing her neck. Her lips parted, not from pressure from his tongue, but from shock at the overwhelming sensations in her body. His tongue eagerly accepted her invitation and sliding into her mouth. They kissed for a long time. Their tongues moved together, swirling and probing, as he pulled her closer as they explored each other's mouths as Cait began to slowly stroke his increasingly hard cock.

She looked into his eyes as she slowly knelt in front of him. Her nails moved slowly up and down his inner thighs causing his cock to twitch slightly. She watched it with desire and leaned in close, It was thick, and there was a glistening drop of precum suspended on the tip, begging for her attention. Her thumb brushed the tip of his cock and swirled the drop around, wetting the broad head. Moving forward she repeated the process, only this time with the flat of her tongue. Her mouth opened and took just the tip of his cock in her mouth, wrapping her lips around the head of the penis and sucked.

He tasted incredible. He was the perfect combination of salty and male musk. Taking his scent and his taste, turned on by what she was experiencing with them. Hawke was frozen still, his stomach clenched in...anticipation? Restraint? Pleasure? Maybe a combination of all these. she let the suction go from around the cock in her mouth. She collected the moisture up in her mouth and proceeded to bath his cock with her tongue, trying to both wet it and her lips for what I was about to do. She pulled back a little and allowed her saliva to stream out of her mouth onto his cock, not quite spitting, but not drooling either.

She looked up at him as she did this. When they made eye contact he whispered, "Do it," She didn't hesitate. She swallowed his dick deeply into her mouth, all the while rubbing her tongue along the shaft. He felt good and right in her mouth. She pulled back so only the tip was past her lips before going back down. One hand reached up to cup his balls, the other gripped the base to keep it still. Hawke placed his hands at the back of her head guiding her up and down on his cock, showing her what he wanted.

She alternated between teasing flicks of her tongue along his shaft to deeply sucking him down her throat all the way. As much as possible, she kept a tight ring of suction around this cock with her lips. She could feel his excitement mounting to a critical point. Her up down movements became quicker. She could feel his testicles tighten up, knowing it was close. Hawke quickly pulled her up gripping the back of her neck kissing her hard, taking Cait's breath away. He gently glides Caitlin and him down on to the bed, their lips never parting. Suddenly he lifted off of, flipping her onto her front. Rubbing his hands all over her back and down sides. The touch of his tongue running down her spine, his teeth on the side of her waist were making her whimper and press her pelvis into the mattress. her heart was thumping against her chest. Her insides were contracting. Feeling his tongue slide between her buttocks, over her anus and right to the entrance of her love hole.

Then she felt his teeth in her buttock as he sucked her flesh into his mouth. The mixture of frustrated anticipation and the new, slightly painful sensation made her gasp and grip the sheets frantically. Flipping her onto her back again opening her eyes as he his lips and tongue to work on her neck. His tongue moves over and around her petal, diving between the lips and flicking over the clit. Cait feels him draw her clit into his mouth and suck hard on it. "Don't stop!

Cait's breathing was coming hard and fast and moaned as he breathed into her ear, sending shivers throughout her body, causing her to arch her back, sending more juices flowing. Lifting her buttocks again, inviting him in and his tongue darted forward obligingly two or three times, earning him a mouthful of sticky juices that surged forth again from her body as she groaned with pleasure.

His head moves back and forth as he blows, sucks and strokes her petal. One hand is placed under her bottom lifting her to his mouth, the other used to spread her lips open, giving his tongue the hole it wishes to pursue. Her hands move to grab her breast, but are held tight against the bed. Cait kicked her leg in frustration, thrusting her hips again into his face, driving his tongue, mouth and nose against her. "Fuck me!" she moaned. His tongue moves faster, his fingers dig into the cheek of her ass as she wraps her legs around him, holding his head to her wet petal. His finger drives deep into her snatch along with his tongue, together they move in a motion known by all of human nature. He thrust his tongue and finger deeper, harder. Cait feels her stomach contract, her petal opening, blossoming up for him. His tongue moves to her slit, two fingers screw into her, sliding and pumping into her hot hole. Cait looks down and feels herself come as she gazes at Hawke's head buried between her legs. Cait's orgasm erupts from her body as cum flows fast and thick through the dark tunnel until it reaches his mouth. He sucks the juice from her snatch, being sure to get every drop that escapes her. She arches up and back down continually, until she feels the last quivers leave her body. Hawke brings his lips down to her mouth, the kiss is slow and gentle. Tasting her own cum on his tongue and smell the musky scent of her sex on his face. She moans into his mouth as his tongue touches hers, softly guiding it across his.

In her own act of small aggression. Cait sits up as their lips are still joined together pushing Hawke on to his back.

Cait straddle his hips and let his hard cock rest against the wet lips of her pussy. She sits there and lets his body become accustomed to the feel of her. His cock straining to be allowed inside, but she makes him wait, not knowing how long that will be, but knowing that it will be for quite awhile.

"No! Cait!" Hawke breathlessly exclaimed.

"Please, let me take the burden off you," Cait said. "It's alright,"

She pushes herself up, her wet petal resting just above the head of his cock, bending down, Cait's breast touches his. Hery mouth begins a quest to learn him, to search every part of his face and neck until all pieces of his features are burned into her mind, storing his taste on the buds of her tongue. Her breast pushes against his chest as she bends her arms placing one on each side of his face. Their heads are just inches away from each others as she gazes deep into his eyes, seeing her own reflection of love, she kisses them closed. With her lips closed she learns the shape of his brows, his forehead, his cheeks, running her lips smoothly along them, petting his face. Her mouth opens to nibble at his jaw, then his ear. Cait feels his hands clench her waist as she moves her petal over his cock, not letting it enter him, but letting it become lathered in the cum that is resting, waiting to be used.

Cait moans as she feels his cock quiver against her, sitting up, taking his hands from her hips, she places one on her breast and the other she holds in her hands. His hand cupping her breast and teasing her nipple as she massages circles into his upper arm, kneading the muscle, relaxing it, learning it. Hawke lets both of her hands move down to his elbow, where she traces it with her nails, learning the feel of it and the texture of the hairs on his arm. She turn his arm over tracing the veins with her fingers, following them to his wrist, her fingernails trace the path of veins slowly, methodically, bringing his wrist up to flick with her tongue. She tastes his skin, feels his pulse then licks his palm. Cait hears his breathing increase as she sucks each finger deep into my mouth, as if each one were a cock, needing drained of fluid. Her own petal wiggles against the hard rod, that aches for her to ride it. She lowers his hand to his thigh and slides further down his.

Her petal once again teases the shaft of his cock, the lips separate just enough to let themselves fold over his firmness. As she lowers herself to learn his nipples. She lets her own breath cover his skin. Hawke's hand comes up to hold Cait's hair away from her face so he can watch her slowly lick his body. She traces his nipple with her tongue, letting it raise up from the center and form a hard, firm, button. Her teeth latch on to it, pulling gently so that her tongue can run across the clenched tip. Moving back and forth across the nipple Cait's tongue teases it, before her teeth release and her mouth sucks gently. Her other hand reaches down and rubs the head of his cock, feeling it pulsate in her grip. Cait rubs the wetness that has been slowly covering it, due to her constant moving against the shaft, grasping his cock her hand gives a few long strokes. Cait brings her wet hand back up to his mouth, letting him suck the juice of her snatch from her fingers. Her eyes watch his tongue circle her fingers drawing them deep into his mouth. Her pussy becomes more soaked with juice, as she gyrates against his cock. Abandoning his mouth Cait let's her self torment his other nipple, drawing it in to her fiery haven, sucking it hard, wanting to bring his body to a shivering rage as he had done to hers. Pulling and tugging, she hears him call her name.

"Oh, God! Cait!"

His breathing is heavy and his eyes watch her. Placing her hands on her thighs. He takes his shaft, rubs it against her swollen slit and wet lips. Cait teeth bite her lower lip, her back arches as she tries to impale her body onto his shaft. He puts his other hand on her hip, steading her movements as he slowly guides her down over the head of his cock. She closes her eyes, feeling his head enter her, the edge of it moving in and out of her, stoking itself against the opening of her petal. Cait whimpers in a pleading sound, begging him to let her ride him. He places his cock further inside her and uses his hand to lower her further onto the hard shaft. His thumb pushes against her clit, finally he lets her take him in completely. A sigh of satisfaction escapes Cait's lips as she let's herself slide slowly up and down his cock. She sneaks a look at the surrounding figures and the Master. She conceals her investigating by giving looks of wicked grins and of pleasure and ecstasy around the room. As she slowly and sensually bobbed up and down, she sucked a finger while glancing at the Master. Running her hands over herself giving lustful looks to the crowd. She could tell they were enjoying themselves by a familiar motion of concealed arms.

Pushing herself up then back down, over and over they thrust themselves against each other. His hips lift her up, her own body works against his and she pushes back down. He bucks. She rides. Over and over they move together, setting a pace of heat and passion. Their bodies slip and slide, the sweat easing their riding so they move faster, quicker, slamming into each others sex. Cait feel herself weakening, begging him to continue her ride for her. His hands move to her hips, he lifts her to the tip of his cock, slamming her down hard against him, driving her on and on, making her petal quiver and shake, as she calls out his name. His hands dig at her hips as he continues to drive himself up into her snatch. His balls slap against her as she feels the first rain of orgasm hit her. Cait screams out his name letting her fluids rush over his cock.

"Oh, String!" She screams.

Hawke flips her over on to her back. Straddling her lowering himself on to her. Hawke pushing his cock between the tops of her thighs, sliding the lips of her petal apart, sending jolts of pleasure through her body as his shaft passed over her clit. Cait tried opening her legs but his knees kept them together. His hands pushed her breasts together and his fingertips rolled her nipples between them, connecting them to her clit by some invisible energy net. His shaft slid easily up and down, up and down, as it became coated in her juices, rubbing her clit and her inner lips, making her writhe and moan, and push more juices from her swollen petal. His serious face looking into her eyes as she bit her lower lip and her shoulders lifted from the bed with the contractions of her stomach and pelvic muscles.

"You're beautiful," he whispered as she came, white light exploding behind her eyes and electricity pulsing through her body.

He'd stopped moving and was tonguing and sucking on her nipple as Cait lay there panting.

"Oh God," Cait breathed. "Oh God, that was amazing." He looked at me and smiled. His blue eyes no longer seemed sad, but bright with lust. "Fuck me," she whispered.

"Cait, I'm sorry," Hawke said searching her eyes.

"Don't be," She said pressing a finger to his lips

"I can't wait any longer," he growled into her ears.

"Don't," She tells him.

Her head tilted to his, looking deep into his eyes as he rises above her. The head of his member presses against her slit. Taking it in his hand, he glides it across her slit and between the warm, wet lips of her sex, until, finally, she feels the head slide into the moist, heated hole. "Oh, String," She whispers, as he enters her; one long, slow push into the cavern of her soul.

His eyes are closed, savoring the moment; enjoying the feel of her body surrounding him, accepting his offer, his gift and his love. "I love you,," he whispers into ner ear, as he slowly begins to slide his shaft in and out of her body. From the tip of his cock, and then back down to the base, her walls are stroked and savored, with each loving push of his desire for her.

Soon they are lost. Each of their minds has lost the battle of slow, savoring movements, and together they begin to move faster. Her hips lift and fall, as the muscles of her body clasp around him. She can feel his hardness; his rippling member, as it forces itself to move faster between her tight surroundings. She can feel the head of him, pushing and pressing, digging its way into her being.

Her nails claw at him, digging into his flesh, as her back arches. His teeth devouring her neck, shoulders, breasts. He is everywhere, and she is there with him. They are one. Nothing separates them at this moment; this bittersweet song of love, wishes, hopes and dreams. The crescendo of their love-making continues with each thrust of his cock, and each clenching that burdens its sides.

Faster and harder they move, their sexes becoming engorged with the need to possess the other. Slick, moist heat covers the hairs that mingle with each other. String and Cait grind, push, press, and ride the wave of everlasting lust. He pushes deeper, then draws out, only to impale her once more. "Ohhh. Yess!" She calls out, back lifting in the air, her legs wrapped tight around him, holding him to her.

"Yes, Cum for me," The growling of his words tingles her soul as she gasps, moaning and pleading for him to continue.

"OH, STRING!" Cait yells, as the final depth of her heart is touched and consumed, and the flow of her orgasm finally escapes its inner prison. The liquid fire leaves her body, covering his head, his shaft; seeping down to his balls.

"Oh, God!" he moans, low and soft, as he pushes once more and releases his own seed, burying it deep inside her. Pushing hard and deep, the head hitting against the place that is owned by him, Cait feels his hot juices hit her inner cave splashing against her walls, as their love mixes with each other. Nothing is said; no words spoken, as their bodies pump as one. Slower their movements become, till only the pulsating muscles of her sex move and the jerks from his softening cock begin to subside.

Hawke kisses Cait deeply, as he pulls himself from her. Only the two of them exist at this moment; this time is theirs. He lowers his hips backdown remaining on top of her. He tucks her hair behind her ears, kissing the top of her head while his fingers comb her hair.

"This is so humiliating," Cait said with tears starting barely even looking at him.

She could barely look at him the feeling of degradation in front of the man she has secretly longed for.

"Cait, I'm embarrassed too," Hawke said. "We have each other,"

"Are you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hawke said. "For the most part,"

The Master rises from his throne like chair pounding his staff one time. "You have fifteen minutes to complete your recovery,"

"Enjoy the show?" Hawke asked sarcastically. "How long are you going to keep us going?"

"Absolutely! you both went well beyond our exceeded expectations," The Master said. "Until I say so,"

The Master and the surrounding audience leave Hawke and Caitlin alone together with only security there for company.

A blanket soon surrounds their bodies and each are given a glass of water.

"This is my fault," Cait said. "I should have noticed..."

"Cait, this isn't your fault," Hawke said.

"String, if I've had noticed you wouldn't be stuck here,"

"Right now there's no where else I'd rather be," Hawke said."If I knew this was happening to you, I would be going out of my mind,"

"They're going to have us here for days even a week," Caitlin said.

"And if we're not successful, longer" Hawke said.

"Why do they want my baby?" Caitlin wondered.

A security guard stepped forward. "You know the rules," he warned.

"I don't know, but they did pick the most beautiful woman," Hawke said. "I'll give them credit for that,"

"String, stop it," Caitlin said. "You have Anna, she's beautiful,"

"No, I don't have her," Hawke said. "I was going to break up with her tonight actually,"

"Why?" Caitlin asked. "She was really nice,"

"Because of you," Hawke bluntly said.

"What? Why?"

"Because, I love you," Hawke said.

Caitlin began to cry at his revelation. "I've waited so..." she whispered.

"I know, I picked a hell of a place and time to tell you," Hawke said as he gathers her close."I promise, I'll make it up to you,"

"You better believe you are," Caitlin said. "Because so help me god..."

"There's my girl," Hawke grinned as her fiery attitude was starting to reignite in her.

They were jolted out of their little world by the familiar pound of the Master's staff.

"Guess, it's time to start round two," Caitlin said as sadness and fear returned to her eyes.

"Caitlin, we will get through this," Hawke said. "They'll find us,"

"String, If I get..."

"They will not get _our_ baby," Hawke said.


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N:** Sorry for the delay this week was pretty painful for me physically making it kinda hard to concentrate. Also waited on my my friend to finish her naughty bit for me.  
_

 **The** **Sacred Queen Caitlin**

* * *

 ** _Chapter 3_**

Dominic rushed into Archangel's office hoping to hear of any news of the vanished duo. It has been fourteen hours and no word of anything, no ransom or demands for Airwolf.

"The Lady is safe and secure, Michael," Dominic said. "Please tell me you found something,"

"Yes, we did," Michael said. "Several traffic camera's picked up a van closely resembling the one described outside the hanger,"

"The van was heading north on highway one o'one," Marella said. "They exited off at exit ninety-four after that they're gone,"

"The area is mainly residential, very limited amount of traffic camera's," Michael said. "They were able to pull the plate number off the camera, and they're running them right now,"

"Santa Barbra?" Dominic said. "I know the exit, all there is a cemetery..."

"We're checking there as well," Michael said grimly. "I don't want to leave no stone unturned,"

"Dominic, can you think of anything that might have seemed just a slight out of the ordinary," Marella asked.

"No, I've been thinking myself and nothing," Dominic said. "Everything was good and quiet, no one..."

"Dominic, what is it?" Michael asked.

"There maybe just one thing," Dominic said.

"What?" Marella asked.

"About a month ago, there was a car that passed by the hanger a couple of times," Dominic said. "Then I swore I saw it later that day by Cait's apartment, I didn't think anything of it. Just thought it was a coincidence, there was no one in the car,"

"Do you remember what kind of car it was?" Marella asked. "Make, model, color?"

"It was dark green, a sedan" Dominic said. "That's all I can remember,"

'It sounds like Cait might have been the target," Michael said.

"Sir, they got an id on the plates," Marella said. "The van is registered to a rental company, no surprise there,"

"Get a hold of the rental company," Michael said. "In the meantime Dominic stay by the phone, you never know they may call,"

"Yeah, I will,"

* * *

 _The mansion..._

Hawke's cock had re-awakened finding it rock hard slid between Cait's ass cheeks. His right arm wrapped around her cupping her right breast. Her 36C felt full, and heavy in his hand, yet soft and kissable. His cock stirred, as he began to caress her breast slowly, feeling her nipple harden instantly to his touch. A soft moan escaped her lips as she began slowly grinding her bottom against his shaft.

Her right hand reached up behind his head, running through his sweat-drenched hair, pulling his lips closer to her breast. Responding he cupped her breast and brought her hard, pink nipple near his warm mouth. Slowly encircling her areola with his tongue, stiffening her with every touch. Then gently taking the entire nipple into his mouth, she sighed and grounded her tight little bottom against his stiff member again, harder this time, as his tongue began to dance and flick at her hard little nip.

"Mmmmm, yesssssss" she groaned as he responded, pressing himself against her flesh and increasing the pressure with his mouth.

With his mouth locked onto the peak of her supple breast, his right hand slid down her taught stomach to her sex, which was already moist. His fingers found little trouble locating her hardening slit as she gently opened her legs to allowing him better access. She responded again by pushing her bottom back into him, a then rolling over onto her back in place, and spreading her legs wide to allow his fingers to continue to manipulate her petal. She was getting wetter by the second, his fingers slid through her slit, and spread her wetness all over her lips, and back to her slit, now beginning to throb under the pressure.

With her hands, she gently nudged his mouth off her breast and cupped both her breasts, gently kneading them, and rolling her fingers over her nipples. Hawke was hungry to taste her, and kneeled between her legs. Her scent was captivating him again, begging him to taste her sweet honey pot. Gently lowering his face to her petal, and exhaled warm air over her sopping lips. He took another deep breath and gently blew cool air this time, over her slit, making it harder and sending shivering tingles through her body. Immediately lowering his lips to hers, sucking her entire petal into his hot, wet mouth, stabbing his tongue into her wet hole, immediately tasting her sweet nectar.

"Ohhhhhhhh..." she moaned loudly, increasing the pressure on her nipples.

While her lips were still enveloped in his warm mouth, Hawke slid his tongue through her slit to her throbbing clit. She responded by bucking her hips into his face, her body uncontrollably desiring more.

His tongue began dancing quickly over her hard clit, while his fingers spread her lips wide, pulling the hood back and exposing her love button. Flicking quickly now, slowly inserting a finger into her soaking patch, finding her g spot immediately and begin to gently massage it as his pace increased on her clit.

"Oh Fuck Yes!" she moaned.

His flickering tongue increased its pace again as her breathing quickly picked up, deeper, faster breaths. She continued to manipulate her tits, watching her hadn't done anything to reduce his own hard-on, now oozing with pre-cum.

"Oh my god, oh,..." she cried, "oh yes!"

He knew her time was close, his pressure and pace on her slit intensified as did the pace of his finger now rubbing her spot furiously as she began to fuck his face and finger .

"uhhhhnngghhhhhhhhhh!" she wailed, gripped the sheets and flexing her hips.

A second later, Hawke's mouth and hands were flooded with the sweet juice he wanted so badly. Slipping his finger out, replacing it with his tongue, not wanting to waste the next shot of girl-cum exploding from her patch. The next spray hit him square in the mouth, filling it with her peach-like taste, she always tasted so sweet. Swallowing quickly and slowing his pace rapidly.

Hawke, then moved quickly, wanting to take her by surprise. Kneeling before her, gripped his rock hard shaft, the head was throbbing and thick, and oozing pre-cum, placing the head at her sopping entrance and driving his entire length into her quickly.

"AAhhhh!" she shrieked, as the head of his member bumped her cervix.

Hawke wasn't sure if her shriek was of pleasure or pain. They have been engaged together non-stop for hours, she has to be in pain. Hawke tried to stay gentle in his act but was met with a warning as the Master caught on to what he was doing.

Pulling out immediately, he re-entered her, wanting her to feel his entire length again, followed by continually driving into her, with fast, long strokes, filling her with each thrust. Being inside her felt amazing, her tight little patch gripping his stiff shaft.

She wrapped her legs around his bottom, clutching him, pulling him in harder. Her slit mashing between their pelvic areas each time his hardness completely filled her.

"Oh yes, oh, oh, oh!" She cried out as he continued to fill her.

Hawke leaned in and whispering into her ear, "I love you, please forgive me,"

Her pussy gripped tight, and she exploded again, forcing his member out of her wet petal as she sprayed his slippery shaft with her juices. The second spray coating his stomach, smiling, looking up into her face, arched back into the pillows, contorted in ecstasy. As her orgasm quickly passed, Hawke lifter her right leg, layed down on his side, lifting her leg over his hips, entering her again. Lying behind her now with his leg over her stomach, she grabbed it and used it for leverage impaling herself onto his rigid pole over and over. She was possessed, determined to cum again, as he ground into her. She lasted only a minute before her petal gave way and soaking his shaft with another load of her cream. She gripped his legs when she came; impaling herself to the hilt, not letting him slip out of her. Feeling her spasm over his hard rod, only made Hawke want to fill her himself. He rolled in behind her now, directly behind her, both of them on their sides, Hawke continued his assault on her now drenched and spasming patch.

Hawke felt his own impending orgasm getting closer, not wanting this to last, he tried to force himself to cum. Grabbing her hips he pulled her to rock back hard onto his cock, she grunted with each thrust backwards. She reached back grabbing his hips forcing him inside her deeply as she ground her ass back into him. Just then she spread her legs, and reached between them, massaging his balls as he ground his hard member into her, filling her and stretching her with each thrust.

She moaned again. "Oh, god, I'm going to again..."

Hawke, just grinned behind her; he wasn't t through with her yet. As her petal clamped down again, she violently thrust herself back towards him, forcing his cock inside her, slamming the throbbing head into her cervix painfully. She cried out, and forced him onto his back, she rolled with him, and with her on top of him facing the ceiling, she began impaling herself with reckless abandon onto his stick which was completely saturated with her love juices, she was determined now to make him cum.

My hands reached around her and cupped her breasts. She grunted and moaned with each thrust, Hawke was now grunting as well. Her nipples felt hard, and cool, compared to the sweat that both were drenched in. Her moist hair grazed over his face as she rested it next to his so she could arch her back even more. Driving herself to pure pleasure, using his body, getting full enjoyment from the fuck stick filling her as she rode him.

His right hand slipped down and found her slit as she continued to ride him hard, she moaned again. "Please, oh god, please, cum with me..."

He was getting close, feeling his balls begin to boil with each time she filled herself with him. His cock throbbing harder now, engorging itself, and growing inside her with his own impending orgasm.

"Oh god, I'm cumming,.." She gasped."String!"

That was it; her petal clamped down on him releasing another torrent of her hot juice, forcing his member out of her spasming petal. She quickly reached down grabbing his shaft, starting to jerk it. His balls boiled, and his cock erupted, sending stream after stream of his own hot cum into her. Hawke felt like his entire body was emptying through the end of his member, as he had one of the most intense orgasms of his life. After seven or eight hard, long, heavy streams of cum coating her insides, began to subside, she slowed her tempo easing her pressure on his cock. His entire body felt tingly, as if every nerve ending in his body was applauding her efforts, and having it's own orgasmic experience.

They both lay there, with her still on top of him dazed, exhausted, and completely spent. Their bodies slicked in glistening sweat.

"String, I don't know how much more I can take," Cait whispered. "I'm torn up,"

"God, I'm so sorry Cait," Hawke said as he hugged her tight to him.

"It's not your fault," Cait said. "You have to be exhausted, String"

"I'm alright," Hawke said. "Don't worry about me,"

"Like hell I won't," Cait said staring intensely into his eyes.

The Master of Ceremonies rose from his seat pounding the floor one time with his staff. "We will break until the afternoon,"

"How long have we've been going?' Cait asked still gasping for breathe. "What time is it?"

"Six hours," The Master said. "You both have such exceptional stamina, you are both proving to be championship thoroughbreds. You proved to be quite valuable and will keep you for the future,"

"Great, but what time is it?" Caitlin asked. "Can't we at least know that?"

"It's one a.m." The Master said.

"Thanks," Hawke said sarcastically.

"Take them back," The Master instructed.

Cait slipped off his chest and lay next to him, draping her arm and leg over his as they both caught their breath laying there in the abyss of their collective orgasms.

The servants came redressing Hawke and Cait in their robes then leading them back with security following their tail. Caitlin could barely stand and walk from the pain and soreness. Before they were returned to their cells, they were cleaned and bathed. Once again, Cait's hands were tied to a hook in the ceiling and her legs painfully spread. The same two women who prepared Cait earlier were back, tending to her and her sore patch. They applied ice packs and a topical anesthetic cream. They returned her to her cell, Hawke already secured in his.

"Can't she stay with me?" Hawke asked."We'd rest better if we're together,"

"No, you are only to be together during mating time," Security said.

They secured Caitlin in her cell once again chaining her leg to the bed. "Why are you chaining me?!"

"It's for your safety," Security said. "You can mate with only one man,"

"Safety?!" Caitlin exclaimed. "You mean so I can't try and escape,"

Caitlin sitting on the floor knees to her chest looked beaten. Emotionally she was putting up a front that was slowly starting to crack, her eyes full of humiliation. She began to softly cry embarrassed for Hawke to see her this way.

"Cait, you'll be alright," Hawke said. "I'm here,"

"The feeling of being used like this," Cait wept. "I don't mean you, String. I mean them. They're just using you as the tool,"

"You feel like you're being assaulted," Hawke said quietly.

"Yeah," Cait said wiping away the tears from her cheeks. "I can handle being held at gunpoint, or stuck under the ocean in a plane..but this,"

"When we get out of here, you and I are going to have some alone time," Hawke said. "We'll get away to sort everything out,"

"What about Dominic?" Cait asked.

"Nobody, but us," Hawke said. "What do you think?"

"I like that," Cait said with a small grin.

The men left after the servants brought in their meals. "Thank god, I feel like I'm about to pass out from hunger,"

"They must of been watching for awhile because I got the vegetarian dish," Hawke said noting the fish and vegetables. "Looks like you as well,"

"Yeah, I don't think it's by chance either," Caitlin said."I have some weird tasting tea and a lot of yams,"

"I keep hoping I'll hear the sound of Airwolf roaring overhead," Cait said.

"They'll find us Cait," Hawke said."Don't worry,"

"Who are these people?" Cait wondered. "I hope to God this isn't a satanic cult,"

"I don't think they're satanic," Hawke said. "Satanic cults always have symbolism around,"

"There's none around here," Cait said. "I didn't see anything except a lot of fruit and flowers when we were..."

"Yeah and I'm still trying to figure out the mistletoe hanging above the bed," Hawke said.

"That is odd," Cait said. "Especially being it's May,"

"We're in someone's mansion," Hawke said. "Maybe they're some weird society cult,"

"More like castle," Cait said. "A society with lots of money and a twisted sense of fun,"

"Beyond twisted," Hawke said. "We better get some rest, a lot more to do tomorrow,"

"Let's see what's on the calendar for tomorrow," Cait said. "Breakfast and starting at noon sex with Stringfellow Hawke, followed by more sex with Stringfellow Hawke. Looks like the calendar is just eat, sleep, and make baby,"

"Thanks for giving me a laugh," Hawke smiled through his chuckle.

"Yeah, at one time it was a calendar of my dreams," Cait said sheepishly.

"I'm glad I was your dream," Hawke said. "Because I was nervous as hell that I wasn't,"

"String, you've been part of dreams since I first saw you back in Pope County,"

"Same here," Hawke said.

"String, why didn't you say anything?" Caitlin asked.

"I was scared," Hawke said. "That I might loose you,"

"Like Gabrielle?"

"Yeah," He said."The other women including Anna were just for fun, there was no love Cait,"

"Just fun?" Cait said with a raised eyebrow.

"I knew after I met you, but I didn't want to chance your life," Hawke said. "Now I know it was stupid of me not to take the chance,"

"Well, you're taking that chance now," Caitlin said with her impish grin."And I'm glad you did,"

"Alright you two, enough talking," Security said. "Light's out,"

"Cait, there was a couple positives about today," Hawke said. "I know it's hard to believe,"

"What?"

"Well, for one thing being with you is a hell of a lot better than my dreams," Hawke chuckled. "Damn Cait, you are incredible,"

Caitlin was relieved that the dark blanket of night hid her blushing embarrassment.

"Really?" Cait wondered aloud."Well your advice did help,"

"Yeah, not to sound like a jerk," Hawke said."But that was the most incredible sex I've ever had,"

"You were incredible too," Cait said. "Even though it got painful toward the end. No man has ever satisfied me, like you,"

Silence was her only response. "You're grinning like a cheshire cat aren't you?" Cait giggled.

"Yes, I'am," Hawke chuckled.

* * *

 _The following morning..._

"Dominic, we got a major lead," Michael said.

"You know where they are?"

"Not exactly," Michael said."The van is apparently a regular at a local organic market,"

"Two men come like clockwork on Thursday afternoon buy huge quantities of fruit, flowers and vegetables," Marella said.

"Two guys at at farm market," Dominic said. "What's so strange about that?"

"It's what they buy," Marella said. "They buy large quantities of specific herbs and certain fruits that normally people don't buy,"

"We think we're dealing with a cult," Michael said.

"Apparently, they're buying has increased the last two weeks," Marella said. "We're setting up a grab, hopefully we'll get answers,"

"I hope so too," Dominic said. "I almost wish it was a ploy to get Airwolf, at least we'd know what we're dealing with,"

"I agree, but this lead as mundane as it sounds is very good," Michael said. "The Firm wants them back just as bad,"

"Their reasons are different Michael," Dominic said. "It's not out of genuine concern of their well being!"

"You're right," Marella said."When two people who know the whereabouts of a highly classified government weapon disappear, they get nervous,"

"I'm not one of them, Dominic,"

"I know, Michael," Dominic said.


	4. Chapter 4

**_The Sacred Queen Caitlin_**

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

 _The next day..._

Dominic was sitting in his office going over the little information that Archangel had been able to unearth. Over twenty-four hours and still no word from anyone about anything, he wanted to run out and get Airwolf but she wouldn't be a help with nothing to go on. There was a small comfort knowing after Archangel's team investigated the cemetery there was nothing to be found. With no word all sorts of things were going through his mind, mentally and emotionally kicking himself for not being more aware of that car the day in question. Around that time everything was great, everyone was in good spirits. Caitlin just started dating a new guy who seemed pretty nice and very attentive to her. He was like a puppy. String was keeping company with another cookie cutter Barbie type. This one was nice and sweet, but Dominic could tell Hawke was growing bored and his real feelings were beginning to simmer to the surface about Caitlin. Dominic was sure String viewed Cait's new boyfriend as a threat to his possible future happiness with her.

All of a sudden he was jolted out his deep thoughts by the sound of a female voice.

 _"Cait?!"_

"Hawke?!" The woman shouted."Hawke?"

Dominic rushed out of the office only to find Anna, Hawke's current female companion. She just like all the others was beautiful. Her hair was a rich shade of mahogany. It flowed in waves to adorn her glowing, porcelain-like skin. Her eyes, framed by long lashes, were a bright, emerald-green and seemed to brighten the world. A straight nose, full lips - she seemed the picture of perfection. But Dominic knew these type of women were not String's real taste in women, these are women he knows he can't bring any harm to. Because he would could not curse them with real love.

"Mr. Santini, where's String?" She asked sounding nervous. "Is everything alright?"

"Anna.."

"This isn't like him," Anna said. "We were supposed to go to Whispers,"

"Whispers?" Dominic asked.

"You know that new romantic restaurant," Anna said. "I think he was going to propose!"

"Propose..."

"Yes, wait?! You don't think he got cold feet?!" Anna wondered as her imagination began to run wild.

"Anna, calm down," Dominic said. "He didn't stand you up on purpose,"

"Then where is he?"

"He had a..."

"Cait?" A male voice came echoing through the hanger. "Cait, are you here?"

"Kurt what are you doing here?" Dominic asked looking surprised.

"Looking for Cait," Kurt said. "We had a date last night, she didn't show or call,"

"You too?" Anna said.

"Excuse me?" Kurt said. "Who are you?"

Dominic couldn't believe his eyes and stunned into silence.

"Anna, Hawke's girlfriend. I was stood up as well," She said. "Where were you supposed to go last night?"

"Whispers," James said. "It was hell to get a reservation,"

"Me too!" Anna exclaimed. "How convenient, they _both_ disappear at the same time,"

"Did you pick or did he?" Kurt asked.

"He did," Anna said getting angry. "What about you?"

"She did," Kurt said. "Well, it looks like we were dumped,"

"Yeah, I thought he was going to propose," Anna said.

"I _was_ going to propose," Kurt said.

"What?!" Dominic exclaimed. "You were going to propose? You only started..."

"Yeah," Kurt said. "I guess they chose each other,"

"Hey, are you free tonight?" Anna asked.

"Yeah, my calendar just cleared," Kurt said. "Drinks?"

"Drinks, it is," Anna said hooking her arm in his as they lead each other out of the hanger.

* * *

 _Three days_ _later..._

Hawke watched Caitlin lie in her cell tossing and squirming from pain. It was near impossible for her to find any comfort on the small cot as she wrestled with the chain from her ankle. His back was sore but was calmed downed by the anti inflammatory's and ice packs. Caitlin could barely walk, sit or stand from the near hard constant pounding he has been forced to inflict on her. He could hear her small whimpers of pain in the night even from the slightest move of her hips she almost cried. She was being fed with nothing but yams, berries and odd teas with an occasional piece of red meat.

For the last five days Hawke and Caitlin engaged in endless marathons of sex and hard intercourse, hours they would be together with no pauses in between. From the mid afternoon until past midnight. Entertaining and conceiving a child for a still unknown purpose. Hawke noticed as the time went on there were more flowers about the hall and the smell of lavender was growing stronger everyday. The curtains covering the walls changed color each day from the first night being black. The following days they were changed to a bright blue followed by the next day being lavender. The last two days were of pink and yellow. He was at a loss trying to find more clues and as how to escape. One thing that was troubling him was why was it taking Dominic and Archangel so long to find them.

"String, this is the last day I'm ovulating," Caitlin blurted out.

"Are you sure?" Hawke asked.

"Yes, they've been checking me everyday and I know on my own as well," Caitlin said.

"You think after today they'll stop us?" Hawke said. "Wait and see,"

"You are right Mr. Hawke, after today we will wait and see if you were successful in breeding my Queen," The Master of Ceremonies said standing at the door to the room.

"What happens to him if I do become pregnant?" Caitlin asked.

"We're going to keep both you," The Master of Ceremony said."Usually, we dispose of the Queen once she has bore the child. But the two of you are too exciting to give up and you are the most beautiful Queen that has been bestowed,"

"What happens to the baby?" Hawke asked."How come _you're_ not _mating_ with your Queen?"

"Both questions are none of your concern," The Master said. "If you ask again, I _will_ reconsider disposing of you,"

"I don't think you can," Hawke said."Physically,"

"That's enough!" The Master seethed. "Prepare them,"

"Cait, since it's our last time let's have a little fun with them," Hawke said.

"I'm game," Caitlin said. "I have something in mind just follow my lead,"

* * *

 _Farmer's Market that same day..._

Archangel's men were in place as they waited for the van to arrive. Dominic was waiting nearby along with Archangel and Marella at the temporary base of operations. With each passing minute Dominic's pacing grew more in intensity making Archangel twitch with irk.

"Dominic, please try and calm down," Archangel pleaded. "I know it's hard but we need to concentrate,"

"Easy for you to say," Dominic said. "Harder for me to do,"

"Sir, they have sighting of the van," Marella said relaying the message from her earphone.

"Good, make sure the men make a buy before moving in," Archangel said."I want to make sure they're the right one's,"

The van parked without shutting the motor down, two men wearing black suits exited heading toward one particular stand. The seller had their order ready and waiting for a quick easy pick up. As soon as the purchase exchanged hands Archangel's men closed in. People scattered everywhere as his men quickly cleared the area.

Don't move!" One shooter said. "Get down on your knees now!"

The two men cooperated doing as they were instructed. "Suspects are secure,"

"We didn't do anything," One man said. "Just shopping,"

"You're both under arrest for kidnapping,"

"We didn't kidnap anybody," The other man said. "We don't know what you're talking about,"

"Alright! we got them!" Archangel smiled. "Bring them straight to interrogation,"

"Thank god!" Dominic said with a big sigh of relief. "Let's go get some answers,"

* * *

 _The mansion..._

As Hawke sat down on the bed Caitlin stood before him, asking in her most seductive tone. "So tell me, Stringfellow... What do you like?"

"Beautiful...confident...sexy women such as your self," he answered, gently tugging on the belt that held her robe closed.

Pulling the belt fell free of its bow, Caitlin's robe fell open. Hawke running his hands over her exposed front, her skin growing warm as his strong hands caressed her. His hands wandered to breasts his fingers tracing around her nipples.

The satiny fabric felt like a soft caress as it glided down her arms. Cait felt breathless as Hawke pulled her even closer to him. Unable to resist anymore, Cait seized his face with both hands pulling him toward her so that she could taste his beautiful lips. She couldn't fight the moan of delectation as his tongue urgently wrestled with hers. Cait began to unleash the belt of his robe as her tongue toyed with his. Urgently she pushed the robe from his shoulders running her hands over his shoulders. Cait heard him groan as she gently grazed his shoulder blades with her fingernails.

Hawke pulled away from Cait slightly, "I want you to dance for me."

Eager to please, Cait slowly backed away from him. She began to slowly and sensuously gyrate her hips as she slowly ran her hands over her body for him. His lazy, yet sexy smile seemed to spur on her performance. She stood before Hawke completely exposed for his viewing pleasure. Crooking his finger at her, beckoning her. Cait leisurely strolled to him, smiling saucily, as if he had been her lover for years. Standing in front of him, she began to finish undressing him until he too was completely exposed to her.

The crowd of masked watchers moaned and whispered amongst themselves in surprise.

Cait smiled in appreciation and exultation as his thick, hardening cock seemed to reach for her as it grew. She grazed the length of it with her fingernails before circling the head with her fingertips. Brazenly wrapping her hand around his thickness. She could feel his heart beat through his shaft.

"I'm going to enjoy this . . ." Cait said looking into her eyes.

As she stroked Hawke Cait gently kissed his neck . . . kissed his lips . . . licked his ear. She was rewarded with his groans of enjoyment as her hand ran up and down his shaft. She slowly slid herself down to her knees still locked on to his eye's. Slowly closing her lips over the head of his manhood. He groaned as she slowly began to stroke him with her lips, taking more and more of him into her mouth with every stroke. Wrapping her hand around the base of his member to accentuate the motion of her mouth.

Hawke grabbed her head and began to raise his hips to her mouth over and over. She knew he was enjoying himself... she sucked him off until felt his shaft twitch in her mouth feeling his hot juice hitting the back of her throat. Sliding down her throat easily taking it all in.

Cait stood before him pushing him onto his back before climbing over him. Running her moistening petal over his now soft member feeling it instantly begin to spring back to life. "Yesss," she purred into his ear sexily as his hands roamed over her back and bottom. Hawke pulled Cait higher over him taking her breasts into his mouth. Her back arched spontaneously as he sucked on one nipple and played with the other. Reflexively her hips began to roll against him, my wet petal rubbing against his taut belly. Catching her completely off guard, he firmly whacked her on her bottom. Though it stung, there was also an unexplainable pleasure that came along with the sting. A moan escaped from her lips before she could stop it.

"You like that?" he asked against her breast.

"Oh yes," she said breathlessly. In response, he smacked her again, sending shivers up her spine.

"Mmmm..."

Rolling her over onto her back pinning both of her hands down with one of his. "You are so fucking sexy," he whispered, using his free hand to gently fondle her. His hand finding her wet petal slowly slipping one finger inside. Brushing the moisture over her throbbing slit. Caitlin thrashed beneath him as he toyed with her, rubbing her slit with the pad of his thumb while he fucked her with two fingers her hips against his hand, rejoicing in what he was making her feel. He set her hands free as he once again covered a nipple with his mouth. Her hands instinctively grasped his head, bringing him deeper into the swell of her breast.

He then began to trail downward, running his tongue between her breasts, down her stomach then further down to replace his thumb at her slit, causing her to moan.

"Mmmm...oh shit...String,"

He devoured her, licking her slit sucking at the wet juices that flowed from her dripping petal. Cait tossed about calling out his name as he pleased her as though we were long time lovers. Licking her into orgasmic bliss. Cait almost cried in sadness when he tore his mouth away from her pulsating petal. He quieted her objections, kissing her deeply as he slid his shaft deep into her patch.

"Oh god,"

Moaning into his mouth as he began to pummel her patch spreading it with the size of him. "Yes yes yes," she chanted over and over as he held her legs open to gain even better access to the treasure that she was allowing him to have. As he pounded into her, Cait felt the pressure in her rise before her body was taken over in another powerful orgasm.

"That's a good girl," Hawke complimented, still pounding away. "Cum for me."

Cait tossed her head left to right in rapture as he played with her slit while fucking her. Another orgasm snuck up on her taking her breath away for a moment. Her hands tore at the sheets as her orgasm refused to slacken.

"Fuck," Hawke moaned as he felt her petal clench around his shaft over and over again.

Suddenly he pulled out of her and climbed out of the bed.

"Come here."

Cait rose from the bed. Bending her over the bed sliding his slick member back into her dripping snatch proceeding to fuck her from behind. As he hammered into her wetness, gripping her waist with one hand.

Smack!

The sound of his hand quickly connecting to her bottom filled the room.

Pain and pleasure filled her entire body. "Yes!" she cried out.

He smacked her bottom again and she cried out again.

"You love it, don't you?" he asked, knowing the answer already as he smacked her again and again.

"Ooh!" Cait cried out as he pummeled her patch. "Don't stop,!" She said saucily, causing him to fuck her even harder.

"Say it again!" he demanded hotly, smacking her harder than before, sending her into her fourth orgasm of the evening.

"Don't stop!" She screamed, sending him over the edge.

Cait laid her head on the bed, now weak and spent. "Oh... my... God," she mumbled into the bedspread.

* * *

 _The Firm..._

"It seems our two guards are former special ops," Michael said. "Now turned guns for hire,"

"Definitely a professional abduction," Marella said. "Someone with deep pockets,"

"Which means it will be harder to break them," Dominic said.

"Oh ye of little faith," Michael said. "You've never seen us interrogate,"

* * *

 _Interrogation room one..._

"I'm not talking," The suspect said as Marella entered the room.

"We'll see about that," Marella said as she sat down across from him opening a file, pulling out a picture of Caitlin.

"I told you before, I don't know what you're talking about," The suspect said. "We didn't kidnap anyone,"

"Does she look familiar?" Marella asked.

"No, don't know her,"

"What about him?" Marella asked pulling out a picture of Hawke.

"Really, are you sure?" She asked.

"Yes positive, never seen them before," He said.

Marella placed an evidence bag in front of him. The bag contained a piece of paper with Caitlin's name, address and telephone number.

"We found this in the glove compartment of the van," Marella said. "Along with a bottle of chloroform,"

"It proves nothing," The suspect said. "That van is a rental,"

'We know, and it has been in your possession for two months," Marella said. "We also have a witness who saw two men both fitting the description of you and your friend, abducting her and this man five days ago using chloroform. Putting them into a white van that matches yours and the plate number they gave also matches. And your fingerprints are on the bottle of chloroform. Game's over,"

"Alright...it was us," The suspect said after the evidence before him.

"Who and why?" Marella asked.

* * *

 _Interrogation Room two..._

"That's very interesting," Meryl stated. "Because we have a witness who saw two men fitting your description, kidnap a man and woman. With a van just like the one you and your friend was driving,"

"It wasn't us,"

"All right here's the deal," Alex said. "Our witness also got your plate number off of your van and we also have a piece of paper with this woman's personal information. It was found in the glove compartment along with the rag and the bottle of chloroform you used. So...we do know that you kidnapped them and we have enough evidence to charge both of you with kidnapping,"

The man just sat there silent not answering anymore questions.

"Listen, we can dig real far into your past and drudge up some other charge and tack it on to this. Your former special ops now playing gun for hire, I'm sure your bank accounts will be a real interesting read," Meryl breathed into his ear.

He sat there for a few moments silent. "Ok..I'll tell you what you want to know,"

* * *

 _Interrogation Room one..._

"Who wanted them?" Marella asked.

"They call themselves The Tamerlan Society, a religious cult," The man said. "They worship nature and Egyptian gods,"

"Why did they specifically want her? And how did they find her?"

"They found her through one of her Doctor's, who's a member of the society," The man said. "They picked her to have a child,"

"What do you mean a child?" Marella shocked.

"According to their religion there are three spring fertility holiday's, that represent birth, death and rebirth. Right now is the final of the three. Apparently it's the time of love, union and fertility. Specifically the union of a god or goddess or a King and Queen. Joining two halves to make a single whole, the third entity.

"A sign of the trinity?" Marella wondered.

"Your guess is as good as mine," The man said. "Sounds about right and baby makes three,"

"So she's the Queen?"

"Yes, and let me tell you the high priest he's really obsessed with this woman, gave us a detailed report on her the size of a novel,"

"What was in this report?" Marella asked.

"It had everything from the time she woke up to the exact time her lights went out in her apartment. Exact time she left for work..where she stops for coffee..where she shops and how long she was there ..what she bought. Each time she went to the gym. Who she was with on whatever day, what they were doing and for how long. The guy is the poster boy for obsessed. Takes it to a whole new level,"

* * *

 _Interrogation Room two..._

"What's his name?"

"David Estrich, he's the head priest or as he calls himself the God Geb" The man said.

"The Egyptian god of earth?" Meryl asked. "The stuff from the market you buy all those herbs and roots are for fertility,"

"Yeah, here's the story with this clan of fruit loops," The man said."They're pagans who worship Egyptian gods and think they're witch's without casting any magic. They meet eight times a year during their holiday's and before you ask who is part of this box of nuts. I want a deal,"

"Why would we do that?"

"Because when I tell, you'll mess those impeccable white pants of yours,"

* * *

 _Interrogation Room one..._

"Why did you take him?" Marella asked pointing to the picture of Hawke.

"Only she was the target, he interfered," The man said. "We took him so he couldn't turn us in,"

"Is he still where you took them,"

"Yeah, in fact he stepped in to save her from the original chosen one," He said. "She was to mate with another,"

"You mean this priest who was obsessed with her, wasn't going to _mate_ with her?"

"He physically couldn't," He said.

"What do they plan to do with the baby?"

"That we were not privy too,"

"Now the sixty four thousand dollar question," Marella said. "Where are they?"

* * *

 _Interrogation Room two..._

"In Santa Barbara, there's an estate just off the one o' one. You can't see it from the road it's surrounded by thick bushes and trees. You can only see it from the air,"

"Is it next to the cemetery?" Meryl asked with realization.

"Yes, and you better hurry because today is the last day that they'll be together," He said.

"What do you mean?"

"It's the last day of her fertility and if she becomes pregnant they'll separate them to different locations. Until she gives birth," He said. "And it could be anywhere,"

* * *

 _Observation Room..._

Marella and Meryl join Archangel and Dominic in the observation room, everyone sensing a relief of finally having knowledge of their disappearance. Everyone except Dominic who was staring out the window at one of the men.

"Obsessed and twisted doesn't even begin to describe this situation," Archangel said.

"I know the estate he's talking about but it's been unoccupied for years," Meryl said. "I can't believe we were right next to them,"

"Are we going to cut a deal?" Marella asked."It could be worth our while,"

"You're going to make a deal with them?!" Dominic exclaimed.

"Dominic, listen to me we now know where Hawke and Caitlin are. If I cut a deal with them, we can get the whole society and shut them down before they do something like this again," Archangel said.

"This makes me sick to my stomach," Dominic said tears starting to fall. "Caitlin was going to be..."

"Thank god for Hawke's interference and now you need to go get Airwolf and help us get them out of there," Archangel said.

"Right,"

* * *

 _The mansion..._

Staring directly at him she lifted her right hand to her mouth and ran her fingertips slowly across her slightly parted lips. Moving with rhythm, she lifted her left hand to her face and let both slide down her neck slowly, onto her chest, lightly grazing her plump breasts until falling again to her sides. He cupped his left hand around her face and neck, his fingers entangled in her mane and his thumb over her lips. Their eyes focused on each other's and for a moment they were both breathless. His clear blue eyes, full of determination, seduced by the wild, blue eyed beauty that stood before him; her lashes, her cheeks, her lips... her awe inspiring lips.

He inhaled deeply, leaned in and softly kissed her. Lip upon lip, moistened by the gentle caress of their tongues. Deep breaths and slow exhales layered between the sounds of their suckled lips. Time moved at a slithering pace, fueling the already smouldering fire within. Each breath out pulled him back in. He yearned for her, to run his hands along her skin, to cloak every curve of her body with his kiss. He moved his hand down her side, across her leg and let it trickle up her inner thigh. She reached up out of his embrace and with her hands on his chest she suddenly pushed him down on to the bed. She climbed on top straddling him. He didn't want to play this cat and mouse game, he wanted her. He _needed_ her. But she was having way too much fun to stop now.

"Don't move," she whispered and shot him a sultry look.

She let go of any inhibitions and gave herself completely to the movement. Her pelvis moved in slow thrusts, rolling out and in like waves against his manhood. Her hands pressed against her breasts, pushing down gently and then squeezing hard in an upward motion that allowed. She did this several times, each time squeezing harder, letting out a soft moan. Her left breast exposed, she lifted her hand and licked her thumb. Covering her nipple in saliva, she circled her thumb around the light brown peek that formed in the centre of her breast. Hand stretch, she groped herself, ran two fingers along the sides and tugged at her hard nipple.

The tension was palpable. He realized then he was breathing heavily, panting like an animal in heat. She nuzzled his neck seductively nibbling his ear, he remained completely still. Her mesmerizing hips were still in motion. She rested her cheek against his and as she pushed forward in a hard and slow drive into his groin, exhaled into a deep moan. He could feel her warm breath on his neck and the swelling of his shaft growing. She pulled her hair to the side and dipped her head forward between his neck and shoulder. He leaned up and kissed her neck, her shoulder and then dragged his lip back to her neck again. He put his hands on her hips and she instantly ran her fingers between his, lifted them to her breasts and then squeezed. Her petal pushed firmly against his shaft, she provocatively circled in what seemed like a sideways eight: up, sideways, down, up, side, down; each move, a smooth transition to the next. Her petal grinding against his member pushing him back into the bed and then rocking up against his hardening cock. As if with a mind of their own, his hands fell on each cheek with a light slap, gripping firmly on her flesh. She flipped her hair, lifted her body and retreated back into his shoulders. He cupped his hands around her bottom in such a way that his fingers grazed her most sensitive parts. He crept a bit further and with one hand on each cheek he spread her bottom cheeks apart, running his fingers up the centre.

"Holy fuuuuuuck!" he grunted and pawed at her flesh. "All I want is to be inside you right now."

Their lips finally found each other again and rejoiced. Lip upon lip upon lip; breathing cut by their neighbouring sighs. They kissed passionately, hard and wet. He kissed her cheek, her neck, down into the dip of her collar bone, over to her shoulder, back up to her cheek and then rested on her lips again. He kissed with such fervour she thought she might combust. Hawke flipped her over on to her back, he shifted his body up in all directions. He took a moment for praise, holding each breast in each hand felt the weight fall in a perfectly round cup and then crushed them into his palm. He put his mouth around her breasts taking in as much flesh as he could; suckling like a famished pup and rolling his tongue in circles over her nipples. He pushed them together tightly and then loosened his grasp just enough so that he could bury his face between, closer then to flick his tongue around. He stayed there for some time, sucking, kissing, fondling and worshipping her bosom. It had been far too long since he had had his hands on her. Tracing the curves of her legs.

She was already spinning at the thought of his next move. She could feel him inching closer, his heated breath in-between her thighs. His hands on her legs again, kneading their way up her curvy structure and then down the middle, lightly pushing out at the knees. She understood his direction and spread her legs further apart, exposing herself even more. He lingered there, breathing in her familiar musk, salivating at the memory of her taste. He took his middle finger and placed it just at the entry way of her petal, careful not to push in. Her body moistened as he gently reamed the tight passage, twirling his finger in a small circle. He then trailed upwards through the path of her labia, and back down to the entrance. Repeating still with one finger, up and down and up and down, until her wetness covered all of the fragile flesh of her petal. He lifted his chin towards her and his protruding tongue followed the same path, stopping first at the entrance as if to announce its arrival. His tongue inched its way into her petal. He moaned at the first taste of her sexual juices, quenching his lustful thirst. He opened his mouth a bit more as if to drink, but then pushed his tongue up through her lips and towards her slit in a heated exhale. Down and up again, applying pressure and then circling with the tip of his firm tongue. He wrapped his lips around the head of her petal, flattened his tongue on her slit and sucked. He sucked and flicked, back down and up again, around the fleshy bean resting atop her glorious petal. He pulled at her skin with his lips and skimmed the folds with his tongue. He brought his right hand up to her again, running her flowing juices over the short patch of skin leading to her bottom. Folding his index finger inwards, he used the top knuckles to apply pressure to the soft patch and massaged gently. Her hips rolled with the motion of his hands.

"Don't stop," she panted, face buried into the wall. "Don't you dare fucking stop."

He released the pressure only for a moment to extend his hand and advanced this time with his middle finger outstretched, driving it into her. She let out a short yelp of excitement. He pushed his finger deep inside her, bending inwards. With each pull out he curled his finger back in, hitting her G spot. She lifted her leg and draped it over his shoulder, giving him unobstructed access to her. Using two fingers now he moved swiftly, gliding against the walls of her petal up into the abyss and then pulling his fingers out again. Every time he re-entered fiercer, driving his hand upward, fingers so deep she felt her cervix retract. He moved at a feverish speed, staying just inside her, both fingers stretch out slightly applying pressure against her walls. Repetitive short and fast, each ensemble of thrusts were followed by a hard jolt up into her spot. Five, eight, twenty thrusts at a time it didn't matter. Every finger fucking spree led her closer to climax.

She could feel the weakness building in her knees and her nipples tingling in excitement. Even faster now, he drove his fingers up harder into her petal, ramming them in and out. Her legs began to quiver involuntarily and he knew she was close. He shot his tongue up the path to her now hard slit and flicked it in the same quick motion as his hands moved. He continued to push harder and faster than ever before. His fingers were soaking in her juices. Applying pressure against her slit, he pulled his lips back in a sucking motion and completely devoured her, throwing her into a fit of ecstasy. Her head rolled back as she let out a wild cry and thrust her hips forward. Her petal involuntarily pulsated around his fingers as her warm cum seeped out. He pulled his mouth back off her then and her body shook out of control.

She rolled on her side, breath still laboured from her intense orgasm. He pulled up behind her, gingerly kissing her shoulder. She turned around to those piercing blue eyes again, lifting her hands running her fingers through his hair. He surveyed her body, ran a hand to her chest. She leaned forward and kissed him softly; her taste still on his lips. She pulled his body in a close embrace, running her fingers along his back and shoulders. He cupped her face with his hands and kissed her passionately; slow at first and then more intensely. She caressed his entire body as he kissed her madly. Her hands ran up his arms and toned triceps, over his chest, pushing downwards to his abdomen and rounding again to his back. She did this slow first and then, as one tongue ran deeper into the other she quickened her pace and grabbed his strong arms. Reaching for his nipple she swirled around the raised flesh and squeezed ever so lightly. Her hands were wild, all over his body, reaching up and lightly pulling on his hair. She landed both hands firmly on his ass, hammering his hips against hers. He groaned as he rubbed against her pelvis, still waiting for his release. She flipped him over on to his back, pinning him to the bed.

"I love the way you eat my petal," she whispered in his ear, "and how I taste on your lips after you make me cum like that."

"I've been fantasizing about that pussy of yours since we met," he replied, barely audible behind his heavy breathing.

"Mmmm, and I've been dreaming about wrapping my tongue around that big fucking shaft of yours since then as well,"

Her hand reached out to his stomach, She trickled her fingers along his member as if she were teasing him with a feather. And then without warning, she gently squeezed upwards, releasing moments later with the palm of her hand pushing downwards. She did this several times, inadvertently pulling his scrotum up and then dropping with it's own weight. Whatever she was doing, it felt incredible. Still kissing him, she reached down with both hands running her hands along the sides of his rib cage, down around to the base of his spine.

She placed her hand around the shaft of his cock, hugging it with her fist. Gently, she pushed the foreskin up to cover the head of his penis before pulling back down ever so lightly. She did this several times, each pull the head peeking out from it's shield and then ducking back under. He felt her hand release and instinctively looked down, only to see her running her hand down over her own pussy; rubbing herself for a moment and pushing two fingers inside her hole before retracting. He wondered what she was doing and then... he tilted his head back and grunted... A warm feeling took over him. She smothered his shaft with her own juices, lubricating the shaft completely and with the palm of her hand, applied wet, sensual pleasure to the crown that poked out from the skin. Two fingers encircled the shaft again, moving up to the base of the head and then in a slow twisted motion pushing down against his body again: Up to the crown, down the shaft to the base. Unhurriedly she repeated this movement, deliberately dragging it out for his ultimate pleasure. Twisting up, down, up and back down again. She moved stealthily to her knees, never once removing her hand from its place. He hadn't even noticed she was down there until he felt her hand on his stomach. She looked up at him a lustrous stare and then, as he watched, she slowly ran the tip of her tongue along the underside of his cock. When she reached the top again she glanced up and flashed a coy look.

"Is this what you wanted?" she teased, tongue barely touching his skin and circling the tip.

"Yes."

"You want my wet tongue to roll over your shaft and slide in and out?"

"You know I do."

"You want to cum in my mouth?" she questioned.

"Oh fucking yes I do."

"Say please then," she demanded.

"Pleeease," he pleaded as her tongue still trickled over the tip.

"Say it like you fucking mean it!"

"Yes please!" he nearly shouted this time. "I want you to fuck my cock with your fucking mouth!"

But before he could even finish his sentence she took the entire shaft into her mouth, pushing him all the way into the back of her throat. He moaned again and closed his eyes to take in all of the sensations he was feeling. Her wet lips wrapped around his cock, each dip to the base he felt hit her walls; her cheek, her tongue, her throat and felt his foreskin peel back in a pool of her spit. Each pull outwards she sucked in, bringing the skin up for shelter and applying pressure to the tip of his hard cock. She kept going, never stopping to re-adjust her pace. Steadily, she created a perfect balance of sucking and licking, all the while still moving her hand alongside her mouth to create a double rim of pressure. Twice she pulled off his cock only to dive back in, devouring him with her warm, wet mouth and stroking him firmly. Each time she flattened her tongue on the head of his cock, he thought excitedly of ramming it into her pussy. Still she pressed on, rolling her wet lips along the shaft, up to the top and then with the tip of her tongue gently rimming the area where the shaft and head meet. The sensation and intensity was so fierce he thought he might burst. He wanted to be inside her, in the depths of her cavernous hole and in the warmth of her juices.

"I want you so bad, I might just fucking explode," he responded to her shaken expression.

They were kissing again wildly, pulling each others' hair, and rolling around on the carpet. Their legs entangled and hands rubbing every piece of skin. Diving for her breasts, sucking her nipple, biting the flesh and coming back up for air. He dove down again, grasping and sucking and licking and fondling her vigorously. He moved across her breast, her neck and her lips. She was right back to that feeling, breathing heavily and body tingling. She spread her legs open and he thrust his heavy manhood deep into her petal. They both cried out as she wrapped her legs around his body, her feet pushing his bottom into a deeper thrust. He glided easily inside of her, each plunge driving his body into her and simultaneously rubbing her slit. As she became more aroused he got harder, their bodies in tune and moving in unison. He could feel his manhood sloshing around her petal, hitting the walls of her body with every advance. He closed his eyes and envisioned her petal around his cock: its flesh massaging the tip and nerves at the base of the crown; pulling his foreskin back and forth and grinding his shaft into its walls. It was all he could do to try to hold on.

He moved even faster now, fucking her harder. As he pushed his shaft hard into her, he felt the muscles inside of her begin to contract. Without any control they gripped onto his cock and then released, and then gripped hard and then released. The added pressure sent him into delirium and he started quivering. She screamed passionately and burst into an immaculate procession of multiple orgasms and he, feeling her warm sap slide down the side of his shaft, exploded inside of her as his body shivered in release. He roared in ecstasy and buried his face into her chest. She held onto him as they both shook, breathing heavily still and beads of sweat rolling off his face.

He wrapped his arms around her, embracing her. She ran her fingers through his hair, blew a cool wind towards his face and kissed his head. He looked up at her, those beautiful blue eyes, and leaned in for a kiss; soft and wet. She dropped her head back to the bed and exhaled as he collapsed onto her chest and caressed her body.

Suddenly they were shaken out of their euphoria by the long awaited sound of Airwolf's howl. Chaotic commotion ensued as the sounds of gunfire echoed outside the doors of the great hall. The masked audience started to scatter but could not avoid escape as Archangel's men blasted through the door. The Master of Ceremonies suffered the same fate as well as he was apprehended trying to escape out a different door. Caitlin began to cry of relief when she heard her wish come true.

"It's over Cait," Hawke said. "It's over,"

"String, I don't want them to see us like this," Cait teared.

"I absolutely agree," Hawke said. "Let's get out of here,"

* * *

 _ **A/N:** I mean no disrespect to any religion, the content of the story are not of my personal views. I __loosely used variations from research that I have done._


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Sacred Queen Caitlin**_

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Where did they go?!" Dominic exclaimed. "They were here!"

"They're not here, the search turned up no trace other than their clothing from when they were taken," Marella said. "They're gone,"

"Someone must of took them and got away!" Dominic exclaimed. "They wouldn't disappear on purpose,"

"Dominic, we apprehend everyone. They left on their own," Archangel said.

"Why?" Dominic wondered. "Don't they know they're safe now,"

"Because of this," Marella said nodding to the empty bed. "I'm guessing they didn't want us to see them,"

"Dominica potestas," Dominic muttered.

"What?" Archangel asked.

"They were at the mercy of their master, like the slaves during the Roman times," Dominic said. "This is so sick and demented,"

"We'll still put a search out for them," Archangel said. "These people hiding behind the masks are very, very powerful. I don't want Hawke and Caitlin hurt or even worse. They didn't know they were also government agents so they are really shaken,"

"Who are these people?" Dominic asked.

"Dominic, who we just picked up is blowing my mind," Archangel said. "The committee is already going into a frenzy,"

"Do you know any of them?"

"Yes," Archangel said. "Which is even more of a shock to me,"

"Not to go into specific names, for your safety, but they consist of extremely powerful people from high class communities, business, medical, entertainment, political and military. These are global player's in all their fields, so they have an extremely long reach," Marella said.

"I hope they can stay elusive long enough," Dominic said. "For their sakes,"

* * *

 _Outside..._

In the dark of night, quickly retrieving their flight suits and emergency cash stored in Airwolf, Hawke and Caitlin dash for the wooded area to change.

"Do you think we should take Airwolf?" Caitlin asked.

"It crossed my mind, but it would be hard to hide her," Hawke said.

They emerged from the bushes finally getting a glimpse of where they've been held. A grand turn of the century estate mansion with sprawling grounds right on the beach. Everywhere they turned the grounds were surrounded by walls of trees and bushes. Keeping it's dark secrets well hidden from the outside. They climbed through the rest of the brush clearing out to a main road. They looked around soon realizing where they were, Hawke knew exactly where to go. Grabbing Cait's hand they quickly made their way out of the estate and down the busy road keeping to the shadows.

"String, look there's a car rental," Cait said pointing down the road.

"Perfect," Hawke said as he tugged her by the hand.

Once they were on the road Caitlin slumped in the passenger seat exhausted and hungry. Hawke looked over to her, her blue eyes were wet and puffy. She was crying. It's hard not to wonder why, she looked so miserable. She looked thin and pale, and overall, she was a heartbreaking, poignant sight. Moving further away from the chaos and frenzy, it was all beginning to sink in for her.

"Caitlin, we're safe now," Hawke said reaching out taking her delicate hand in his. "We're going to be ok,"

"I know, we are. It's just now all beginning to sink in," Caitlin said. "Now, that's there no one else but you and I,"

"I know, and we'll have time to recover," Hawke said. "Just us, alone together,"

"We can't go to the cabin or my apartment," Caitlin said.

"I know, but I know someone who can help us disappear," Hawke said. "He owes us, and I know he'll help,"

"Who?"

"Carter Anderson the third," Hawke said. "He's a good guy, one of the genuine few that are left. Do you trust me on this?"

"String, I've always trusted you, more than anyone," Caitlin said. "You never have to ask me that question,"

"Ditto," He said. "Now, let's get you something real to eat,"

"Yes, god please," Caitlin said. "A nice juicy cheeseburger and french fries,"

"How about a big mac, there's a McDonalds just up ahead," Hawke said.

"What about you?" Caitlin asked. "You _,_ _do not_ eat fast food, you need to eat too,"

"I'll get the fish sandwich and fries," Hawke said. "We'll do the drive thru,"

"This I have to see, and don't worry I will never tell Dom," Caitlin said with a chuckle. "Because he will never let you live it down,"

"You got that right," Hawke said. "It's nice to hear you laugh again,"

"Yeah, it feels good," Caitlin grinned squeezing his hand.

 _"May I take your order?"_ The female voice boomed through the speaker.

"Yeah, one fish sandwich, fries and a large iced tea," Hawke said.

 _"Anything else?"_

"Two big mac's with extra large fries and coke," Caitlin shouted. "And a large chocolate shake,"

 _"Does that complete your order?"_

"Yes..." Hawke said.

"No, and two apple pies," Caitlin cut him off.

 _"Is that all?"_

"Definitely, yes," Hawke said.

Picking up their food, Caitlin dove in devouring the sandwich like no tomorrow. "God, that was the best meal ever,"

* * *

 _Carter Anderson the III estate..._

Pulling up to the iron gates they were immediately met by a voice demanding their identification.

 _"Identify yourself,"_

"I'm Stringfellow Hawke and with me is Caitlin O'Shannessy,"

 _"We have no one by that name on the lists of allowed visitors,"_ The voice said _._

"Then get Rosalind, she'll know who we are," Hawke said. "Tell her we have an emergency,"

A minute of silence followed and then the gates opened up. _"Follow the driveway, there will be someone waiting,"_

Hawke pulled through the gates with Caitlin letting out a small sigh of relief. "Thank god,"

Reaching the end of the driveway they were met a security team. The same team of men they dealt with when they were hired for their help.

"Familiar faces, that's a relief," Hawke said as he parked the SUV.

"Mr. Hawke and Ms. O'Shannessy, it's nice to see you again," Tony said.

"Yeah, same here but I wish under better circumstances," Hawke said.

"Follow me, Rosalind is waiting in the office,"

Hawke and Caitlin joined hands following Tony into the grand home of the famed industrialist.

"Hawke, it's good to see you, both of you," Rosalind said.

"Good to see you too," Hawke said. "Rosalind, we need Mr. Anderson's help,"

"He's not here, but I can help you," Rosalind said. "Just name it and it's done,"

* * *

 _Mr. Anderson's private island two days later..._

"String, this is unbelievable." Hawke and Caitlin were standing on the veranda of the villa drinking in the vision of paradise before them. Breathing in the freshest air that seems to be only left on the earth. Watching the sunset, Caitlin imagined it setting down the past couple of days for tomorrow's new beginning.

"Now you made it impossible to go back home. Paradise can't even begin to describe this place, there aren't any words," Caitlin said.

Hawke standing behind her wrapped in his embrace. "I don't know how much more beautiful it can get, because I have two of the most beautiful wonders in front of me," He said kissing her temple.

"String, I don't care if we never see anyone again," Caitlin said. "Being with you is all that matter's to me,"

"We don't have to go back, let's just disappear completely," Hawke said. "Live our lives in peace,"

"It would be wonderful," Caitlin said. "But you would miss Dom, too much and I would to,"

"You're right, I'm just loving this feeling right now," Hawke said. "It's the moment that's talking,"

"I don't ever want to leave you," she looked at him and he frowned a little, pulling her into his embrace. That stifling gloom came over her as she thought about what it was going to be like if she was never be with him again. She was trying to hold up the best she could and be strong about it, although she was withering away inside. Hawke was more angry than sad, she could see him constantly calming himself down, trying to stay level and not get to worked up. She wasn't as strong as Hawke, he was ready to take on the world and she was ready to run in her room and hide.

"Caitlin, I have no intention of ever letting you go," Hawke said. "It would be the biggest mistake of my life, If I did,"

"I don't mean to be clingy and throw a pity party..." She cried the tears rolling her cheeks. "Why me?"

"Shh," he held her close to him, he held her until she calmed down, sliding his hand up and down her back, soothing her. He would give anything to stop those tears, he hated to see her cry, and he hated feeling helpless to her and to himself. He had to change the mood, the maddening reality of their situation was too intense not to make everything gloomy and grey.

"Cait, don't think that because you need me for support that I will love you any less," Hawke said. "I know you're not the damsel in distress type, but what we went through was a lot harder on you, like you said I was just the tool. It's better if you cry and let it out, I would be more worried if you didn't. I love you, Cait,"

"When they opened the door of my cell that first day, I felt like I was back in the Pope County jail. Buck, was there once again at my cell door saying "That's twice Sweet Britches, but you ain't getting no third time," Then tackled me to the ground," Caitlin said. "Then you came along in Airwolf,"

"Oh god Cait, did he.."

"No, he never got that far, but I was starting to loose the battle just when you came," Caitlin said. "Saved my life twice and now a third time from the same thing..." Caitlin's voice trailing off.

Hawke now understood why with the exception of Villers and Sawyer, she picked predictable shy guys or as Dom called them, "Mickey Mouse" types. Hawke could tell she was bored, she finally took the chance on more excitement when Sawyer came along. Once again viciously taken advantage of. They were two kindred souls cursed to be deprived of real love.

"Cait, as long as I draw breath and my heart beats, I promise you that I will never let this happen to you again," Hawke said.

"I know, you're the only man I'll ever trust," Caitlin said. "Actually to be honest, you're the only person that I will ever fully trust,"

He leaned in kissing her softly as he held her face with one hand while running his other hand through her hair and down her back. Slowly sliding his tongue into her mouth opening for him as he deepened the kiss, tracing her lips with his tongue, caressing her tongue with his. Her lips felt so good on on his. Caitlin wrapped her arms around him pulling him closer. She ran her hands down his back and up his chest, feeling all of his muscles and how strong he was turned her on so much that she wouldn't of cared if they did it right there. He finally pulled away both so breathless. Their foreheads joined together.

"String, I want you so bad, but I'm still so sore," Cait said. "And I can't believe I'm going to say this but I'm really tired of sex,"

"Yeah, we definitely had enough for awhile," Hawke said. "When you're ready, Cait. Don't rush, I'm not going anywhere,"

Before she had a chance to react, he picked her up taking her tired body to bed. Laying her down on the soft bed. "Cait, do you want me to sleep somewhere else?"

"String, we're way beyond you sleeping on the couch," Caitlin said. "Besides, it would feel weird without you,"

"Are you sure?" Hawke asked. "I don't want to rush you,"

"Stringfellow Hawke, get in this bed," Caitlin said holding out her hand. "You need a good sleep,"

"Yes, ma'am," Hawke chuckled.

He slid in next to her hauling her close to his body. "Are you relaxed now?" he asked.

"God, yes. I feel like a piece of limp spaghetti," Cait told him. She tilted her head and kissed his chin. As he settled into bed Cait's leg crosses over his as he places her head on his shoulder looping his arm around her holding her close letting her sleep in his strong arms. He could smell the soft fragrant shampoo in her hair a soft smile creases his lips as he thought about how good she always smells without the need for over powering perfumes. Letting his hand fall on her arm caressing her soft skin and with a kiss on her forehead, whispers sweet dreams to her and closes his eyes.

* * *

 _Santini air..._

Dominic was sitting in his office going over the last night's event's. He didn't want to imagine how they felt, seeing the messy bed in the center of the room Praying that they were all right, the unknowing was tearing his insides apart.

"I have a message for Dominic Santini," The courier shouted through the hanger.

Dominic ran out of his office. "I'm Dominic Santini,"

"Message for you," Handing him the small sealed envelope and the other hand out for a tip.

Pulling out whatever piece of money his hand grabbed first absently handing it over. "Wow, it's just enough to get a hot dog, Thanks," he said sarcastically.

"Have a nice day," Dominic said as he walked back into his office not paying attention.

Dominic opened the envelope finding a small letter from Hawke.

 _"Dom,_

 _"Cait and I are safe. Please, do not try to look for us. After the last couple of days, Cait and I need to be alone to figure somethings out. We don't know when we'll be back, but don't worry we will. Cait's already worrying about you, so if she has it her way it'll be sooner rather than later. Please tell Michael, Thank you for us and we'll contact you when we return,"_

"Thank god, and good luck my friends," Dominic sighed a big relief of comfort.

* * *

 _The Firm..._

"Santini, received a note from Hawke and Caitlin. They're okay and need some time alone to figure things out, they don't know when they'll be back. At least we know they're free and not hurt," Michael said.

"I don't blame them, especially now waiting to see if she conceived," Marella said. "I can't imagine what they're feeling right now,"

"I agree, but in the meantime let's go have a chat with Mr. Estrich," Michael said. "I'm personally going to do this myself,"

* * *

 _Anderson's private Island..._

Over the last three weeks Hawke and Caitlin since their arrival to the island, grew closer to each other more than either could have imagined. Enjoying the freedom and solitude of the island, it was the perfect place to recover. The first couple of nights were rough for Cait as nightmares plaqued her sleep, but as time went on and the relaxed atmosphere helped those nightmares disappear like a tide leaving shore. Spending their days lounging and making love on the beach or the pool. Their favorite activity of strolling down the beach and exploring the lush island to an exhilarating cantering through the rolling ocean. shallows. Most of their time they spent making true love, enjoying each other the way two people in love should. Their love making back at the mansion was more lust and passion that turned very tired.

Hawke was able to catch up on his beloved fishing, and having the opportunity to experience spear fishing. Thrilling Cait as he would return with different kinds fish to have cooked for dinner. Enjoying under a romantic canopy on the beach of palm and hibiscus flowers. Bringing a little slice of home to the island.

Cait was brought to heaven at the surprise spa, convincing Hawke to participate in the couples massage with the promise she would never tell. To her surprise, admittedly enjoyed the experience.

The fourth week had arrived and Caitlin was late by three days. She took the box out taking a long look before opening it. Now is the time to find out how much more their lives cold change. Also scared that Hawke might get cold feet if the result came back positive. Taking a deep breath she entered the bathroom. Hawke was outside the villa on the deck cooking his latest catch for lunch, not knowing what she was doing. She needed to do it alone without hime nervous and hovering.

Caitlin stood with her arms wrapped around her body as she waited for the results. After the time was up, she approached the counter slowly, mixed feelings of what she was going to see. Her breath stopped as she saw a single word printed on the screen: _**pregnant**._

Caitlin began to sob as her body convulsed with heavy gasping breath's. The first vision flashing across her mind was the golden masked man ripping her baby out of her arms. The other vision making her even more sick. The reality of what could have been had set in with that one little word. As he was walking back into the villa, Hawke heard her cries sending him into a panic.

"Cait!" He shouted running toward the sound of her cries.

As Hawke reached the bathroom door, Cait emerged holding the test stick.

"Are you?"

"Yes," She cried.

Hawke smiled and gently took her in his arms rubbing small comforting circles, elated and relieved that his prayer's came true. "It's ok, the baby's safe," Hawke said. "He can't harm us anymore,"

"What I saw..."

"I know, what could have been," Hawke said.

"Yeah, it just hit me like a brick," Cait said. "I can't believe we're having a baby,"

"This a dream come true for me," Hawke said kissing her forehead. "My dream was always with you,"

"Wow, we secretly shared the same dream," Caitlin chuckled. "I'm so happy right now,"

Cait slowly places her soft gentle lips upon his. Hawke feels her gently push her lips closer to his as her breathing intensifies as he can feel her tender lips begin to quiver. As her lips touch his the softness was so unreal, like a feather so light and soft, yet skillful and breathtaking. The kiss seemed to last an eternity, when she pulled away Hawke found himself wanting, yearning, asking for more.

"Don't stop," he murmured.

She again kisses him with the same perfection as before and more intense. Their lips part as he feels her warm breath upon his lips as her tongue slips past his lips entangling with his. Their tongues dance to a rhythm of their own. Hawke doesn't want to break away as she begs for more. He gives in as to kiss her more tenderly this time his hands trailing over her body with sweet gentle touches squeezing tenderly. Slowly he moves one hand up her back, gently trailing it over her spine, and then back up her back, running through her hair. Her hands are tracing his face softly with the other holding him close.

"Cait, how about a walk to that waterfall,"

"Sounds perfect," Cait smiles.

Walking down a marvelous path to what feels like another planet. Lush forest. Arms around each other as they walk, stopping occasionally to kiss. Since their arrival to the island, Hawke and Caitlin grew closer to each other more than either could have imagined. Crystal clear, cool water just over waist deep with an amazing wide waterfall cascading down a series of rocks.

Hawke takes her hand leading her to the waters edge. Slowly kissing her, he unties the knot letting her sarong dress drop around her. Hawke tosses his shirt and pants to the side. Hawk reaches over pulling Caitlin towards him holding her next to him. Holding her tight he runs his hands down her back tracing his fingers across her bottom. A small moan escapes Caitlin's lips as he leans over kissing, nibbling, and sucking on her neck.

Taking her hands he leads her into the warm water until they are both floating. Taking her in his arms, Hawke slides his hand around her leaning over whispering into her ear. "You are the most beautiful woman I have ever laid eyes on. I love every part of you."

Finding a spot where I can touch bottom I pull you back into me and lift you out of the water until your breasts and nipples are next to my mouth. Leaning forward I take one nipple in my mouth and start to kiss and nibble on it. Tracing the outside of her nipple with his tongue Hawke rubs his teeth against it sucking a little on it. Leaning to the other side taking her other nipple continue to suck and nibble. He leans her head back as he slides one of his hands across her bottom squeezing it as he keeps licking her breast.

Running his fingers across her breasts, squeezing her nipples as he runs his tongue across them. Hawke lowers Cait into the water again she reaches out touching his hard member. Taking it in her hand, begins to slowly stroke him underwater as they kiss. Their tongues dart and tease each other as he let's his fingers slide lower across her bottom, tracing the lips of her petal. Parting her Hawke slips a finger inside as she squeezes his shaft. Moaning together as his fingers explore deep inside her as he rubs his thumb across her slit.

"Take me now, String,"

Caitlin says wrapping her legs around his waist. He walked them over to the waterfall. Lifting her onto a smooth rock about waist high Hawke wrapped his arms around Cait planting small kisses around her face. Cait takes his hard member guiding it inside her. Her warmth wraps around him, they kiss as warm water splashes on them from above. With each stroke, he pushes harder inside her making her gasp and moan for more. Cait arches her back with the amazing feeling that is taking over, making her mind think of nothing else but the coming orgasm, trying to make it wait, but wanting the climax to be there right away, lost in the throes of complete surrender to the sweet moment.

"Look at me." Hawke said.

She can see into his soul and he can see hers. Open. Vulnerable. Loving. Wanting. Then it hits. Her face pleading with him not to violate the trust of the moment. He doesn't. Cait began to shake all over as spasm after spasm hits. Her legs spread further apart, again and again she came. Caitlin looking into his eyes, seems it will never end.

"Oh, God!" She yells as another hits her again - smaller, but deeper - Hawke's fingers slip inside her making her come one more time. Cait was reeling, dizzy, overwhelmed by the amazing sensations that now begin to subside. Hawke surprised himself and came again… this must be heaven.

* * *

 _Later that night..._

Lying in bed his head propped up on one elbow, Hawke was gently rubbing smooth circles over Cait's stomach. He was in such awe of the little life they created growing inside her. Cait was becoming so relaxed from his caresses she was starting to fall into a deep sleep. He stopped when he saw her eyes close planting a small kiss on her stomach good night to their child. But nervous feeling came across him when his hand left her stomach. Cait still not fully asleep felt his body tighten when his hand left her. Turning on her side opposite of him taking his hand placing it back against her stomach. Hawke immediately relaxed keeping his protective hand over his child.

"Feel better?" Cait asked.

"Yes, Thank you," Hawke said. "Can I still rub your stomach?"

"Oh yes, it's helping me fall asleep too,"

"Good," Hawke said. "Goodnight, Cait, I love you,"


	6. Chapter 6

**The Sacred Queen Caitlin**

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 _One month later..._

Caitlin was relaxing in the deep soaking tub feeling the warmth of the water surrounding her helping soothe her mind, body and soul. As she soaked her cares away she enjoyed the view of the sunny lake side and the added warmth and sound of fire crackling from the adjacent fireplace. Hawke had set the the mood with a scent of lavender and flowers. Massaging her scalp and gently running a loofah over her soft skin, Hawke was trying everything in his power to keep Caitlin safe and calm. Since finding out she's pregnant he's been afraid that his curse would come rearing it's ugly head.

"String, all this pampering is making me suspicious of what's going on in that mind of yours,"

"I just want you to feel good, that's all," Hawke said.

Caitlin sat up in the tub looking him straight in the eye. "Put that curse of yours to rest, we are not going to die,"

"Don't say that," Hawke said. "Don't ever make that promise,"

"I didn't say I promise," Caitlin said. "Everyone passes away, String. There is no curse,"

"It just happens to me.."

"After all we've been through these past two years," Caitlin said. "I'm still here,"

"Yeah, you are," Hawke said placing a sweet gentle kiss to her lips.

Caitlin reaching up to him, her hands wet and covered in bubbles, she pulls him even closer having something else more in mind.

"What are you doing woman?" Hawke chuckled.

"It's time for your bath," Caitlin said.

Finally breaking the kiss, she leans back to feast her eyes on the sight of him. Breaking into a fit of giggles when she sees the havoc her wet lathered hands have done to his hair.

Not knowing what has put her into such a state, he stands to look in the mirror at himself, checking for smudges or such on his face. But only grinning back at her in the partly steamed over mirror when he finds what has amused her so much.

With a twinkle in his eyes, his shirt is quickly discarded and thrown toward the hamper, smiling broadly now at the thought of joining her in her bath.

Her bright blue eyes never wavering as she watches him undress before her, her gaze caressing every bit of him as he is revealed to her. Over his shoulders and down to the narrowness of his waist, her eyes travel, as his fingers work the fastens of his jeans. Grinning like a lovesick schoolgirl as his jeans slide down his thighs and calves. Watching as he steps out of them.

Sitting forward, she makes room for him in the bath. Grinning he steps in behind her, settling down into the steamy water with her. Pulling her back against him. Strands of her wet, lilac scented hair clinging to him, mingling with the hair sprinkled across his chest and the scent that is his very own.

Closing her eyes once again, she just enjoys the moment. His warm arms wrapped around her, fingers caressing her arms. Smiling at the feel of his tender lips leaving light kisses across the base of her neck.

Wiggling around a bit, on the pretence of becoming more comfortable, she grins at her wickedness. Already she can feel the evidence of his arousal pressing into the small of her back. His low chuckle sounding close to her ear, he playfully nips her earlobe, not having been fooled one bit. But two can play at this game she soon finds out.

With a grin of his own, he begins a slow torture guaranteed to make her just as crazy. Moving one hand to a full breast, he gently brushes the bubbles from its tip. Her nipple already hardened to a pebble, looking much like a ripe cherry sitting neatly on top a generous scoop of vanilla ice cream.

Whispering in her ear just how beautiful he finds her to be, as the tip of his finger lazily circles her erect nub. Her body, greedy for his touch, arches up to press against his hand.

But he is intent on his torture. His other arm snakes around her waist, tugging her fully against him. Pressing her rounded bottom against the evidence of just how fully aroused he has become.

His fingertips, continuing with deliberate slow movements. Around her nipple, teasing. Reaching out to nip lightly at her earlobe, just as his fingers grasp her nipple. Giving the nipple a slight tug, as he rolls it between his fingers.

Wiggling in earnest now, her low moans of pleasure filling the steamy air. Her every movement begging for release from this pleasure so intense that it borders on pain. The mixture of whimpers and moans coming from between her full lips only arousing him further.

Easing his hold around her waist, his hand slipping into the warm water seeking. Finding the juncture of her thighs he gently cups her feminine core, her legs having spread automatically for him. Carefully opening her delicate folds to him, his fingers seeking another hard nub to tease. The first touch of which sends electric like shocks throughout her, centering in her lower abdomen and moving out toward every nerve in her body.

Gasping at the new heights of pleasure that he is taking her to, her hips bucking into his hand. Her moans making it hard for even her to hear his murmurs of encouragement, though his tender lips were pressed against the outer shell of her ear. Her mind racing to catch up with her body.

Screaming out her pleasure, her hips thrust forward to his hand, her whole body shaking from the intense orgasm that rocks her. The rapid rise and fall of her breasts making it nearly impossible for his one free hand to continue it's slow torture.

Collapsing back against him, his hard cock pressing into her back once again, she struggles to catch her breath. A thin sheen of sweat covering both of them, though for slightly different reasons. Hers from the orgasm that he had given her. His from holding back, while he enjoyed the display of emotions that crossed her lovely face.

Slowly catching her breath, she tilts her head to smile back at him. Her eyes still heavy from satisfaction, she peers at him, wishing that she could find the words to tell him just how he makes her feel.

"I know," He said.

* * *

 _Later on..._

They lay together, the raging fire now a gentle glow warming the night around them. Hawke sighed softly and snuggled closer to Caitlin, feeling the comfort of her warm body near him as he smiled in her sleep. He loved to watch her sleep, she looked so calm and serene as her dreams play out and distant looks of happiness and hope crosses her face. Hawke slowly snaked his arm around her body to holding her closer and a comforting protecting hand to their baby. Even in her sleep she responds to his touch holding onto the arm that was draped across her body. Hawke fell back asleep like this, their bodies pressed together their legs intertwined.

Since they always sleep naked together, there were no clothes obstructing the path that her hand was slowly tracing on his body. Hawke opened his eyes and was met with the sight of Caitlin, propped up on her side, watching him as he met her gaze.

"Hey, handsome," She said as she gently traced his lips.

"Hey, beautiful," He said brushing her hair aside. "Sleep good?"

"After that workout how could i not," Caitlin said her impish grin shining through.

"Yeah, who needs a gym," Hawke chuckled.

"String, we have to go back," Caitlin said. "We can't stay away forever and I'm over half way through the first trimester. I can't keep using Rosalind's doctor much longer,"

"I know, but just you and me in peace. It's the best thing that's ever happened to me," Hawke said.

"String, you never talk about how you feel about what happened," Caitlin said. "Don't keep it inside and tell me you're fine. That's why we disappeared, so we could get our heads on straight. It was equally hard on you too,"

"Cait, how i'm dealing with it is taking care of you," Hawke said. "I do feel angry and humiliated at what happened. Like you, those masks will always be a reminder but we are going to have a beautiful child. That's what makes me see the positive of everything,"

"Now, I can stop worrying," Caitlin said. "Thank you,"

"And your right, how about we wait until after the birth,"

"You know how to deliver a baby?" Cait asked.

"I'll figure it out,"

"String!" Caitlin laughed.

"I'm kidding," Hawke laughed. "We'll go to the cabin then after a few days we'll contact Dom,"

"Sounds perfect,"

* * *

 _The cabin one week later..._

Caitlin was curled up on the couch in front of the fireplace relaxing after dinner while Hawke cleaned up after. Finally getting to catch up on some reading. Caitlin was ten weeks along her clothes no longer able to conceal her pregnant belly. Her morning sickness was not as bad as she anticipated, her mood swings Hawke took in stride. He still was playing mother hen and Cait gave up trying to relax him. To Hawke it was his way to relax scouring all the baby manuals he could get his hands on, barely giving Cait a chance to read herself. Everyday he looked at her with wonderment at her changing body growing more protective as her belly grew. Still every night he would rub soft circles around her belly kissing their baby goodnight. And not able to sleep without his his ever protecting hand on her belly. When they returned Caitlin had to find a new OB/GYN, finding out he was arrested for unknown reasons around the time of their rescue. Hawke figured out he must of been part of the group and was the one to suggest Cait. She felt so betrayed and sick finding out. She had decided she did not want to hear anymore about them.

"Cait, I need to ask you something," Hawke said.

She looked up to see Hawke on bended knee holding a diamond ring. Caitlin gasped. The picture he presented transfixed her. Her brow wrinkled in thought. She should know what this all meant, but her brain didn't feel like cooperating.

They were eye level with each other when he spoke, "Caitlin, I love everything about you. I would have been content to remain friends until we became old and gray if you hadn't had the guts to change my way of thinking. You changed my life the day you walked into the jail. All the days after, you taught me that I couldn't screw up a relationship if I really cared about the person, you taught me that I could love."

"I'm sorry, it took me so long. Caitlin, will you marry me?"

Caitlin was to overcome to answer, at least with words. Her mind raced with feelings of love. Caitlin cupped his face with her hands drawing him into the biggest kiss she had ever given him. As the kiss lingered, stopping and starting until Caitlin thought her desire was going to burst through her chest and suffocate her. There was only a slight hesitation, she took a breath as he slipped the ring on her finger and leaned his forehead intimately against hers.

"Yes", she said simply.

"Huh," Hawke asked in his nervous haze

"I answered you String. Yes I will marry you. Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes..." She said punctuating each answer with a small kiss.

"Dance with me." They danced though there was no music to be heard out loud, and Caitlin let herself be seduced by his movement and his eyes. His body moved so smoothly against her's, like they both heard the same rhythm inside their bodies. His hands began to touch her body as Cait felt herself begin to grow excited and long for more.

"I waited to ask you until we got back. I promised myself a long time ago that if i ever got the courage, this is how I would do it," Hawke said.

She looked up and gazed into his eyes, "Kiss me," She said. He cupped her face in his hands and met his lips with hers beginning to drink her in. His tongue met hers with such ease and their tongues began to dance like they had been doing. His kiss was intoxicating, making Cait want even more of him. Kissing down her face, to her neck lingering there for a while. Beneath him she began to moan softly. He licked and sucked at her neck Caitlin aching for him, growing wet beneath his touch. His hands traveled down caressing her behind, tracing her lower body's outline. His hands snuck in below and soon his fingers were tracing the outline of her flesh through her panties.

Cait just let him slip his knowing fingers inside her. His touch was making her shake in ways she had forgotten she could. Every time they made love it always felt like the first touch. His other hand pulled off her gown, pushing her panties on the way down. Cait stood before him, naked in the glow of the burning fire. He took a step back looking up and down her body, as if to memorize her every curve.

Cait heard him whisper, "You are so beautiful."

He kissed her again tracing his fingers down her face, neck settling on her breasts. Lowering his mouth taking one ready nipple to his lips, again shooting shivers down her spine. He stopped for a brief moment removing his shirt, then leading her down to the floor. His mouth suckling each breast, tongue and teeth working each nipple making her cry out in ecstasy. Cait massaged him through his pants, already feeling his hardness alert and ready. She began to unbuckle his pants, to which he looked up and said,

"Not yet, I have more for you."

He gave each breast another suckle, licking down her stomach. She was already so wet and aching. He parted her legs, and kissed down each thigh till he was at her sex. Giving her a quick smile, the same smile that had entranced her to begin with feeling his tongue on her most sensitive part. His tongue so soft and quick worked her well. Circling her slit with his tongue, slipping two fingers into her, Cait was screaming into the night. She began to slip into the most amazing climax of her life. Trembling and moaning, grabbing his hair, grinding herself into his mouth. She felt her orgasm from the very core of her body, and cried out in pleasure. He came up to kiss her as she lowered his unbuckled pants exposing his standing manhood.

She began to lick down his shaft, tasting all the sweet juice he had been letting out. He moaned so sweetly, she wanted to hear more. Licking back up the shaft circling her tongue around the head. Slowly taking his member into her mouth, he moaned once more. Beginning to suck his throbbing member, slow at first, but getting faster with each suck. Her hands played with his scrotum as she worked her mouth on him. She wanted to make him feel the same pleasure he had given her, she began to feel him pulsate in her mouth. He pulled her back, putting her before him on all fours.

"I know what you wanted to do," he said, "but I have a better idea."

She felt his hardness right on her entrance, wanting him to plunge deep inside her. But he lingered there for a few moments, teasing her with that glorious cock of his. He began to push inside her slowly, inching his way inside. Her tightness wrapped itself around him, welcoming and longing for more. His hands grabbed hold of her hips and he began to move her into him. Going faster with each thrust, deeper in her he would go. Cait's moans began to sound like one long one, crying out for him to fuck her hard. Then, came a slap on her bottom, sending a shiver up her body. Her skin tingling, her sex being pumped by the man she loves and her cries growing louder with each thrust. She felt her orgasm building again, as she felt his member throbbing inside, they were both close.

He quickly flipped her over, spreading her legs pumping into her hard. Seeing his pleasure in his face brought her to the point of orgasm instantly, crying out and feeling him do the same as well. Pulsating inside her, letting all his juice go. He lie next to her sharing in their afterglow.

"Tomorrow, we'll go to Vegas," Hawke said. "Is that ok with you?"

"I don't want to wait either," Caitlin said finishing his thought.

* * *

 _Five days later..._

 _"Dom,_

 _Caitlin and I are back. Come to the cabin tonight for dinner and catching up and tell_ _Archangel as well. Looking forward to seeing you old friend,"_

Dominic immediately picked up the phone. "Michael, they're back and they want us to come to the cabin tonight,"

"Thank god, they're alright. Marella and I will be there,"

* * *

 _Later that_ _evening..._

Dominic, Archangel and Marella rush through the door finding Hawke behind the bar preparing their drinks. The trio stood there in stunned silence at the sight of seeing him in the flesh for the first time in over two months.

"Hello, to you guys as well," Hawke chuckled at their stunned reaction.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?!" Dominic shouted. "We've been worried sick about the two of you!"

"Didn't you get my note?" Hawke asked.

"YES! but after that no other word..."

"Dominic, calm down," Hawke said. "We're fine,"

"Well, you certainly look wonderful," Marella said.

"She's right, this is the best I've ever seen you," Archangel said."You look so happy and contented,"

"Where did the two of you go?" Dominic asked.

"That Dominic Santini is only between String and I," Caitlin said as she made her way down from the loft holding onto her fuller looking belly with one hand.

They looked up to see her descending the stairs her belly showing no denial of her pregnancy. Open jaws of shock from all three at the soon to be glowing mother and the open display of affection from Hawke.

"Oh my god, you..."

"Look pregnant?" Caitlin finished Dominic's thought.

"Uh huh," Dominic said in a haze.

"Caitlin, you look beautiful," Marella said near tears. "How far along are you?"

"Just hit twelve weeks, end of the first trimester," Caitlin said. "Already four months time flies,"

"You're glowing and look amazing," Archangel said. "I'm shocked, and thrilled,"

"Dom, are you ok?" Hawke asked as he helped him sit down.

"Huh?" Dominic asked still in shock. "Am, I hallucinating that she's pregnant?"

"No, your not," Hawke said. "And she's now my wife,"

"You're married?!" Archangel exclaimed.

"Since last week," Caitlin said. "We got married in Vegas,"

"Sir, what did you expect?" Marella asked. "It seems the two of them need their drinks,"

"And then some," Hawke chuckled handing both Archangel and Dominic their respective drinks.

As the evening went along they talked about the rest of Cait's upcoming pregnancy and their plans for the future. Hawke and Caitlin expressed that they did not want to discuss what happened and it was to be kept between them. Caitlin agreed with Hawke about staying out of the Airwolf missions except for the occasional milk run delivery and if indeed of dire straits to anything dangerous. Archangel agreed with Hawke about less dangerous missions and having more control over what he chooses. Dominic decided to keep the two temporary pilots he hired as permanent full time to replace String and Cait. Their heads no longer in the clouds have finally moved on to their next chapter.

* * *

 _Eight months later..._

"William Henry, you are a hungry little guy," Caitlin said as he weaned himself off her nipple. "You definitely did not get that appetite from me or your father,"

Caitlin's labor from the time her water broke to cutting the cord took only two hours and two pushes. Dominic and everyone made it to the hospital with only ten minutes to spare. William came into this world with a serious determination just like his father and fought the medical staff with a feistiness just like his mother. His sharp blue eyes glowed and his hair dark with little tufts of strawberry. He was an exact combination of both, he had Hawke's quiet and reserved nature and Caitlin's lighthearted and feisty way. He was a happy and playful baby who rarely stayed down for the night. Hawke loved every moment from the giggles to cries, messy diapers and spit up and everything else in between. Unlike other father's lamenting about no sleep, he took it in stride and cherished every second. Caitlin was the same and both were glad that they were able to stay at home with their son.

It was early morning play time, their favorite time of day as Hawke and Caitlin lie in bed with their four month old son William. He's always insanely laughing and giggling, full of energy at this time of the day.

"Good morning, William" Hawke said holding him up on his legs.

William shined his big smile squirming, giggling, arms flaying uncontrollably with happiness.

"Look at my big boy," Hawke said. "Did you grow over night?"

"I think he did," Caitlin said. "He feels heavier,"

"You wanna play peek-a-boo don't you?" Hawke said bringing him closer for a kiss.

William began to wiggle and squirm even more. Hawke laid him down in his lap and began to play his favorite game. Caitlin propped up on her side watched with whole hearted content as her two favorite guys bond with each other.

"He likes playing this with you better," Caitlin said.

"I guess I have the funnier face," Hawke said. "Your's is too beautiful and he know's it,"

By then William looked over to Caitlin ready for his next favorite activity. He loved to watch her brush her hair. Taking him into her lap, Caitlin picked up her brush and began to slowly smooth it down her hair. William laid in her lap looking up entranced by this simple gesture, if she stopped for more than a few seconds he became fussy with displeasure. As she continued to brush her hair, William was relaxing and content.

"Cait, I was thinking about having..."

"String, there's no need to think," Caitlin said. "I'm pregnant,"

"Really? You're pregnant?!" Hawke quietly exclaimed.

"Yes, checked with the doctor yesterday to make sure," Caitlin said. "I was gonna tell you a different way but..."

"No, right here, now is perfect," Hawke said kissing her passionately. Breaking his kiss he looked down at his son.

"This here is perfect,"

* * *

 _Epilogue..._

"Cait, I don't care what the Doctor says. I saw two babies," Hawke said as he pushing the carriage strolling down the tree lined street.

She was now six months along and the happiest she's ever been. They were both still madly in love with each other like lovesick teenagers. Still wondering sometimes if it's all a dream

"String, if there was two it would be pretty obvious," Caitlin said with her arm looped around his. "How many kids exactly do you want me to pop out?"

"A couple," Hawke said.

"Can you put a number to that?"

"I don't know six," He chuckled.

"Six! I'm not a vending machine!" Caitlin laughed. "In all seriousness, I hope your right and he's wrong,"

"I'm always right," Hawke smiled back at her.

"That's debatable," Caitlin said smiling back at him.

"Oh my god!" A man's voice jolted their attention back to the rest of the world. "Cait?"

"Hawke?" A woman's voice followed.

They turned to see their respective ex's standing right before them.

"Kurt! What a surprise!" Caitlin said."How are you?"

"I'm..we're doing great," He said as he wrapped his arm around Anna.

"Hello, Hawke," She said.

"Hi, Anna," Hawke said.

"Well, this is a little awkward to say the least," Kurt said addressing the elephant. "A lot has changed in the past year and who knew it would turn out like this,"

"Yeah, about that we.." Caitlin started to say.

"No, it's in the past and besides if it didn't happen, we never would of found each other," Anna said.

"We're engaged," Kurt said.

"Congratulations," Hawke said.

"Yeah, your disappearance act worked out for the best," Kurt said. "And congratulations on your baby and upcoming as well,"

"Thanks," Hawke said.

"Well, I'm glad for the both of you and wish you best of luck," Caitlin said. "But I gotta find a bathroom quick, it's decided to take a seat on my bladder,"

"Of course, hopefully that will be me in the near future," Anna said as they turned and headed off in the opposite direction.

"Do you really have to go?" Hawke asked.

"No, I just wanted to get rid of the past," She said. "I'm all about the future,"

"I ditto that as well," Hawke said as leaned in for a kiss. "Let's go home,"

* * *

 _Three month's later..._

"I told you there was two," Hawke said.


End file.
